Spencer's new girlfriend?
by DarceLynn
Summary: A re-write of the storyline created in the episode "Spencer's New Girlfriend". Because, let's face it...no one liked "Bangs", especially not after she shoved Spencer! Spencer plus Dylan makes Spylan, but will it last? Will Spashley conquer all?
1. Collision

**A/N: Here we go for round two of Spencer's new girlfriend! (Unless, of course this is your first time around) Anywhoo, here's Ch 1: proof that I meant what's in the authors note!**

**Chapter 1: Collision**

_Do I seem familiar  
I've crossed you in the hallways  
A thousand times  
- For You I Will (Confidence), Teddy Geiger_

**Narrator's POV:  
**It was the end of the school day, and Spencer shut her locker and prepared to leave when she bumped into a random girl, dropping both of their books.

"Wow. I'm so sorry, I was a little distracted back there. I didn't mean to run you over," Spencer said.

"It's no big deal. I'm Dylan, by the way," the random girl said, extending her hand.

Spencer shook her hand an began to speak, "I'm—"

"Spencer...I know...I think you're in my Calculus class?" Dylan interrupted, while hoping she didn't come off as a stalker.

"Oh yeah. Why haven't I seen you in any of my other classes?"

"I'm actually a year below you, I just take an advanced math class."

"Well sorry for slowing you down," Spencer said with a sincere smile.

"It's no big deal...actually I can't drive yet, so I'm in no hurry to walk home," Dylan said in a way that really implied she was asking a favor of Spencer.

"Do you…want a ride?"

"Actually that would be great, thanks."

While in the car, Dylan tried to strike up a conversation, asking "So do you mind my asking why you were so distracted?"

"I'm just having a bit of a hard time right now because my girlfriend and I had a fight, and we're not seeing each other anymore."

"You mean girlfriend as in…?"

"We're dating. Or I guess I should say we dated."

"Oh, ok." Dylan said in what she hoped was a nonchalant way, but probably wasn't.

"Why, is that an issue?" Spencer said, becoming a bit tense. Obviously, Dylan's attempt at nonchalant had come out as more than a bit nervous.

"No, I'm just—I guess I'm just a little distracted myself these days."

"Why is that?" Spencer asked, genuinely interested.

Dylan struggled with the words, "I think I'm—I think I—"

"Like girls?" Spencer finished for her.

"Yeah. How did you know that you…?" Dylan asked, still unable to finish her sentence.

Smiling, Spencer said "Well, I had someone there to help me. Once I realized it's not wrong to be gay, I guess I just finally stopped lying to myself about who I am."

"Who was it that helped you?" Dylan asked, wide-eyed.

"Ashley. She's who I just broke up with," Spencer said, her mood visibly worsening at the thought of her recently ended relationship with Ashley.

"Are you okay?" Dylan asked, with genuine concern.

"She was my first girlfriend, and she was crazy, and full of herself, and a pain sometimes, but..." Spencer started to trail off, smiling a bit.

"But you were there for the worst, because you kept hoping for the best?" Dylan finished, when it was clear Spencer wasn't going to, shaking Spencer from her daydream.

"Yeah," Spencer said, contemplating what Dylan said. "Wow, that's a good way to put it."

"Thanks, it's a lyric from a song I wrote. I don't really know where I get my inspiration though, seeing as how I've never been in a relationship."

"Really?" Spencer asked with an arched eyebrow, taking a second look at Dylan. She was pretty, with soft features and a nice sized chest, the kind of girl who could get anyone she wanted.

"Yeah. I've never even been kissed. I guess I'm not all that into guys, and I think I've been holding myself back, trying not to like girls."

Spencer considered this, but amidst her thoughts of Dylan, she remembered why Dylan was there. "Uh, where's your house? Did we pass it?"

_Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl who took my breath away  
- Best Day of My Life, Jesse McCartney_

**A/N: Hmm...not a very long looking got longer and I got better, I promise!**


	2. Detour

**A/N: Here's the new Ch. 2! Ch. 3 should be following shortly...**

**Chapter 2: Detour**

_Lost in you  
And I can't find myself again  
— Lost In You Sugarcult_

"Uh, where's your house? Did we pass it?"

"Oh crap."

Dylan had become so caught up in the conversation, she'd completely forgotten that they were supposed to be driving to her house, and Spencer had continued driving even though the neighborhood was unfamiliar, so now Dylan didn't know where they were either.

"We're not lost are we…?" Spencer said, worry spreading across her face.

"Umm…not exactly," Dylan started, "I've lived in L.A. since I was six…we just need to find a major road, and I should be able to get us to my house."

"Ok, great. " Spencer said, visibly relaxing. "Now how do we do that?"

"Umm…ok I think you can take that left up ahead." Dylan said, not entirely sure, but not caring whether it took 5 minutes or five hours to get home, if it meant more time with Spencer. She didn't know why, but all she wanted to do was sit and talk with her, or even just look at her.

"Now where are we?" Spencer asked, a lot less concerned this time.

"I think I've been in this neighborhood once or twice…Let's see." Dylan had a general idea of where they were now, and probably could get them to her house in 10 minutes, but she contemplated going around in a way that would definitely take more time, and probably get them lost again. "Uh…take that right."

"You don't sound as sure on this one."

"You're gonna have to trust me." Dylan said with a sly smile that Spencer returned.

They had gone the long way, but successfully reached Dylan's house without getting lost again, although their trip was 20 minutes longer than it would have been had Dylan been straight—ha ;) —with Spencer.

"Sorry I got us lost" Dylan said, with a nervous laugh, thinking "…_and then made our trip longer than it had to be because I didn't want to go home_."

"No problem, you got us back, right?" Spencer said with a grin, hoping to ease Dylan's guilt, though she didn't know just how guilty she was.

Dylan brightened at Spencer's smile. "Yeah, and we got to talk for longer than we would have if we hadn't gotten lost, and now I feel like I know you way better than when I bumped into you in the hall." Dylan said, smiling as she replayed events of this afternoon in her head...it felt like it had been months ago.

"Yes, that's very true," Spencer said, laughing that signature laugh. Dylan couldn't help but think how beautiful Spencer looked when she smiled, how her nose crinkled up a bit in a really cute way, and how she just seemed to glow. She just sat there for a minute until she realized the silence between them was probably uncomfortable to Spencer. Spencer hadn't noticed though, because she had been also been lost in thought, admiring Dylan's features. She couldn't help it when her eyes traced Dylan's perfectly golden brown skin, or when they lingered on Dylan's lips, or when she thought about how cute Dylan's nose was, or when she realized Dylan had an adorable and infectious smile.

"I guess I should go," Dylan said, starting to get out, bringing Spencer back to reality. "I'm glad I got to talk with you." Dylan said with a big smile.

"I am too," Spencer said, her smile as wide as Dylan's. "It's nice to have someone to talk to that I haven't dated and isn't in my immediate family," she finished with a chuckle.

"And it's nice to have someone to talk to that gets me." "_God, she's beautiful"_ Dylan thought. Then she thought a moment about how she didn't really want Spencer to drive off. And how her house was empty. And how she didn't really want this to end up being just another night. Maybe…"Um, do you want to come in? My parents are away for the week, and I've been getting bored of T.V." Dylan said, not knowing what she would do if Spencer said no.

"That would be nice," Spencer answered genuinely, drawn in by Dylan's shy smile, and completely unaware of how happy her answer made Dylan.

_Somehow I found a way to get lost in you_  
_Let me inside, let me close to you_  
_— Lost In You, Three Days Grace_


	3. I've Never Had A First Kiss

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than I thought it would, I had to make sure I picked the right opening song.**

**Chapter 3: (I've Never Had A) First Kiss**

_I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
__  
-Hanging by a Moment, Lifehouse_

Had Spencer been paying attention, she would have noticed that Dylan's house was about the same size as hers, just empty of other people. If she bothered to look, she would have seen family pictures of Dylan and her parents, and would have probably assumed that Dylan was an only child. She also would have been able to tell that though Dylan had lived here a lot longer, her own house was much more lived in. These are just some things she could have picked up on, but Spencer was too busy watching Dylan lead her to her room to notice much of anything else.

"And this is my room. It's not much, but…" Dylan trailed off, gesturing to the most lived in part of the house. Two guitars were in the room, an acoustic, lying on the floor, with a notebook lying open next to it, and an electric, hiding in the corner with a notebook of its own. But the bed, halfway made with soft-looking sheets and pillows, was what caught Spencer's attention first. She crossed the room to the bed, and said, "No, I like it. It's comfy," just as she flopped on the bed.

Dylan stood, leaning on the doorframe, staring at Spencer, lyrics forming in her mind:

"_Blue-Eyed beauty, I can see you lying there,  
Running your fingers through your gorgeous blonde hair"_

She made a mental note of the lines, and a smile spread across her face as she continued to gaze at Spencer. Suddenly aware of the pair of eyes on her, Spencer sat up.

"What?"

Dylan, embarrassed to have been caught staring, decided to stare at an extremely interesting patch of plain white carpet instead.

"Oh, uh nothing. Nothing. Sorry."

At that moment of cute insecurity, Spencer got up and crossed the room to Dylan. She cupped her face in her hand, and Dylan looked up. They both just stared into each others' eyes for a second, until Spencer reached out to push a strand of Dylan's hair out of her face, then took a quick glance at her lips. Without thinking about anything else other than the moment, Spencer kissed her, soft and slow. Spencer tried to kiss her again, but Dylan pulled back. Only then did Spencer truly realize what she had just done.

Dylan just stood still and blinked several times in rapid succession. "That was…" she trailed off. "That was not what I was expecting." Dylan said, once she regained cognitive function.

"Sorry, I jus—"

" You don't need to apologize," Dylan interrupted. " It's like I said, I've never been kissed. I guess this just isn't how I imagined my first one."

" I'm really sorry, I should just—I should go." Spencer said, frustrated with herself, thinking "_You just met this girl today and she doesn't even know if she likes girls, stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. That was such a bad idea." _She started to move past Dylan, out of the doorway, but suddenly, unexpectedly, Dylan shifted, blocking her path, and kissed her back.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Dylan said once she broke the kiss, with a mischievous smile in place. Spencer didn't notice before, but when she smiled like that, she looked like Ashley in the subtlest of ways: the spark in her eyes, the devilish grin. Spencer knew that look, that "I want to get in trouble with you" look. She quickly suppressed the thought of Ashley, and concentrated on the eager girl in front of her. Holding Dylan's head with two hands now, she kissed Dylan again, and this time there was no pulling back, no hesitation from Dylan, who put her hands on Spencer's hips, pulling her in closer. Somehow, without parting, they ended up on the bed, Dylan still holding Spencer, pulling her even closer now that they were on the bed. Spencer was on top of Dylan, straddling one of her legs so her thigh was between both of Dylan's. Dylan put her hand under Spencer's shirt, resting it on the top of her jeans.

The feeling of Dylan's warm hand on her waist, and now her lower back shocked Spencer back into reality. _"Think Spence,"_ she commanded to herself, _"What are you doing? I mean yes, she obviously likes girls, or at least you, but that doesn't change the fact that you barely know this girl."_

"Dylan," she finally managed to gasp, pulling herself away and taking a gulp of air. Dylan looked up at her in confusion, her eyes revealing her longing for more, that same puppy-dog face Ashley had mastered on Spencer. But before either had a chance to think, Spencer's phone rang.

"What time is it?" Spencer asked, a look of shock and realization crossing her face as she got up.

"Five," Dylan said, glancing absentmindedly at the clock, and tracing her fingers in random circles on her stomach, still lying on the bed, her body tingling where Spencer had been just seconds before.

"I'm so dead," Spencer said before answering her phone. "I know…I'm sorry…" she said when she answered it, turning away from Dylan, who then stood up and wrapped her arms around Spencer's waist from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder, and closing her eyes as she breathed in Spencer's heavenly scent. Spencer absentmindedly laced her fingers with Dylan's, her other hand still holding her phone as she continued her conversation.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to be there, I blanked okay?"

"_Well you better have a descent excuse," _Dylan thought she heard the person say.

"I was…" Spencer began, searching for a way out.

"Calculus," Dylan whispered in Spencer's ear, burying her face in the nape of Spencer's neck.

"I was tutoring a classmate in Calculus," Spencer said, not missing a beat. "Exactly…You know me, always one to help…Ok, I will…I will…Bye," she said closing her phone and ending her conversation.

"Your Mom?" Dylan asked, picking her head up.

"Yeah," Spencer said, turning to face her. "I gotta go, it's family night in and I was supposed to be there an hour ago."

"Okay," Dylan said, her disappointment obvious as she looked at the floor once again. She looked adorable, staring at the carpet and kicking at it a bit with her shoe, like a bashful middle schooler.

Spencer pushed Dylan's hair from her face again and said "Hey, I'll see you in class tomorrow okay?" Dylan nodded. "And hopefully I won't get lost again when I drive you home tomorrow," Spencer finished with a wink, which caused Dylan to brighten.

"Okay," Dylan said, smiling this time.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick_

- I Kissed A Girl, Katy Perry


	4. Unexpected

**A/N: Sorry guys, I was out of town for two weeks. Allow me to make it up to you now by posting multiple chapters in two days :)**

'_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming  
- Hero/Heroine, Boys Like Girls_

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

Dylan had just written down the lyrics she knew she would never forget and started to pen some more, hoping to get a whole song out of the encounter she just had with Spencer, when she heard a knock at the door, then heard it open.

"_My parents?" _she thought. "_No way, they're e not due back for another two weeks, at least. It must be a robber! God damn it, why do I never lock the door? Hold on, why am I still sitting here? I gotta do something!" _

She then sprung up from her spot on the floor, bounding down the stairs, when she heard a familiar male voice say "Anyone home?"

Dylan made it down the last couple of steps to see Aiden standing in her living room.

"Hey Aid," she said flatly, once the surprise wore off.

"Hey," he replied. "Is Dad home?"

"When is he ever?" she snapped with an eye-roll.

"Damn. I needed to talk to him," Aiden said with frustration laced in his voice.

"I've given up on any form of communication between myself and either of my parents. They're never home, and when they are I think they would like to pretend I don't exist, so I stay in my room," Dylan said, and though she thought she hid her hurt with her feigned indifference and proper grammar, Aiden sensed it.

Aiden softened, really looking at her. He'd never really bothered getting to know her, though she is his half-sister. "I'm sorry Dyl. I hate him for what he did to our family, for what he did to my mom, leaving her for a younger woman, and I hate him for starting another family. I wanted to be mad at you too, but I know you see him about as much as I do, and none of this is your fault."

"Yeah," Dylan sighed with a slight nod. She glanced at the pictures in the living room. Most of them were of her father and mother together, or just her, but there was exactly one showing the three of them together. It was taken so long ago she barely recognized the girl with the snaggle-toothed grin standing between her patents.

Aiden wrapped her up in a bear hug, lifting her mood slightly.

"I'm sorry your parents are never around, and I'm sorry we're not close either. I want to change that. I was kind of a jerk before, but I was really mad at him, not you. I could never hate you Dylan."

"Thanks Aiden," Dylan said, hugging him a bit tighter, recognizing the first signs of crying and stifling them before any tears could fall. For once, she acknowledged the fact that she really was not an only child, though most of the time she felt that way, and though most people so easily assumed she was.

"So tell me about your day," Aiden said, breaking the hug. They both settled into the couch, and Aiden took off his sweatshirt, ready to listen rather than run back out the door.

At first Dylan questioned telling him about Spencer, but she really felt like Aiden was trying to get more involved in her life, and she decided that since Aiden really wanted to be there for her, she might as well tell him. Besides that, she really had no one to talk to about how she felt. Her conversation with Spencer had been the first conversation in a long time where she didn't feel the need to hold back, like she did with most of her "friends" at school. Now that Aiden was here, she could have another person to talk to, one who really knew the state of her home life, and one she didn't have to hide anything from. She felt like she could tell him about being gay or bisexual or whatever she is, because Aiden wouldn't judge – though he might drool at the thought of two girls making out (after all, he is a guy).

She began to tell Aiden, when he interrupted her.

"So this girl Spencer—"

"Wait, Spencer Carlin?"

"Yeah," Dylan said, narrowing her eyes a bit. "Why, do you know her?"

"You could say that," Aiden said, debating whether or not to tell her just how well he knew her. "I guess you wouldn't know about us, since you don't hang out with us, and I mainly avoided you before."

Dylan shot him a look that was at once confused and suspicious.

Aiden, nervous, opted for honesty. "Spencer and I used to date," he paused, feeling the tension in the air and recognizing Dylan's shock. He continued, "Only a couple of times though, before she realized she really wanted to be with Ashley."

"Oh," Dylan said, not knowing what to make of this newly gained information. "So do you know Ashley too?"

"Yeah," Aiden said, laughing a bit. "We go way back," he said, becoming more serious. "She's pretty hurt now that she and Spence aren't going out anymore." He chose not to mention his involvement in the breakup of Spencer and Ashley. "_Yeah…_" he decided in his head, "_the whole 'Ashley still being somewhat in love with me because of the baby we almost had' thing can stay under wraps." _Shaking his head, he cleared his thoughts."So what were you saying? You and Spencer…?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Dylan said, not sure of what to say.

Aiden picked up on her nerves, surprisingly astute when it came to girl's feelings. Well some of the time, anyway. "Wait, are you two….?"

"Yes…no…I don't really know?" Dylan half answered, half questioned. "She drove me here and I invited her in, and one thing led to another…" she trailed off, hoping Aiden wouldn't ask for details.

"Listen, Dyl. I don't mind you going out with her, just watch yourself. I don't want this to become a repeat performance of me and her," Aiden said, genuinely caring and knowing how easily Dylan could get hurt in this.

"Hey, you're only my half brother, and we just started really talking. You don't get to go all protective on me…yet," Dylan said, with a huge grin, punching him in the arm.

"Okay," he said with a chuckle, ruffling her hair, and then making his way to the door. "If you need me though, I'll be around."

Spencer got home safely and without getting lost, and though she was having dinner with her family, her mind was elsewhere. She just couldn't stop thinking about her afternoon with Dylan, and how she had been so unlike herself when she kissed Dylan without thinking, but how happy it had made her in the moment. She had done a lot of things without thinking that afternoon, including promising Dylan a ride home tomorrow, but she knew she wanted to see her again.

"Hey mom, tomorrow I'm going to help that tutor that girl in calculus again, okay?"

"That's perfectly fine, just let me know if you're going to be home in time for dinner."

"Sure," Spencer said, smiling. She usually hated lying to her parents, but Dylan seemed to make her do all sorts of things she normally wouldn't.

The next day, in class, Spencer sat next to Dylan, and found it very hard to pay attention. She had her fingers interlaced with Dylan's under the desk, and Dylan was tracing small circles on the back of Spencer's hand with her thumb as she took notes. Class ended, but school wasn't over yet, and to Dylan, the rest of the day seemed to drag on like weeks. When she finally got into Spencer's car, a big smile spread across her face, and she tingled with anxiousness from being so close to Spencer.

"What?" Spencer said, in the same way she had before she kissed Dylan yesterday, looking over at her.

"You." Dylan stated simply, with the slightest of shrugs, as if the answer were obvious to everyone but Spencer.

Spencer blushed a bit, then turned her attention to the road, willing herself not to get lost again, knowing that the longer they were in the car, the less time they would have in Dylan's room.

_It's her hands on my hips  
__I can't escape '__em  
It's that mouth and those lips  
__Try not to taste 'em  
- Girls Do What They Want, The Maine_


	5. Finding Nemo

**Chapter 5: Finding Nemo**

_The remedy is the experience.  
This is a dangerous liaison  
I says the comedy is that it's serious.  
This is a strange enough new play on words  
- The Remedy (I Won't Worry) Jason Mraz_

This time Spencer managed to get to the house without any detours. When they went inside, Dylan plopped her stuff down in the living room then headed to the kitchen to grab a soda and a snack. "Do you want anything?" she called to Spencer, who was busy studying the photographs in Dylan's living room.

"Uh, sure, whatever you're having." Spencer said, distractedly. Just then, something caught her eye. There, on the floor next to the couch, was a big navy sweatshirt. Spencer had seen that sweatshirt before, but she couldn't place where. She walked over to it and picked it up, catching a whiff of the manly scent that lingered on it, and realizing immediately why she thought it was familiar: Aiden.

"Dylan?"

"Hmm?" she called with a mouthful of nachos.

"What is this doing here?" Spencer asked as she made her way into the kitchen, holding the sweatshirt tentatively.

Dylan's eyes widened a bit, knowing what Spencer must think. She decided that the best course of action would be to casually play it off. "Oh that. Aiden must have left it here yesterday," she said, with a crooked nod and a shrug.

Getting only raised eyebrows and a pointed look from Spencer, Dylan knew she had to continue.

"He's my half brother, and he stopped in to see if Dad was home. As usual, he wasn't."

"Oh. I thought you were an only child…?" Spencer trailed off, confused.

"Most people get that impression," Dylan said, smiling. "Sometimes I forget myself."

"Did he tell you about…?" Spencer was still unable to finish her sentences, but luckily Dylan could guess where she was headed.

"How you guys used to date? Yeah. I'm cool with it. So is he. Are you?"

"It's just a little odd that he's your brother."

"Half brother. So not the same thing," Dylan said jokingly, with a playful eye roll. In that moment, she was so like Ashley. Luckily Spencer hadn't noticed, or she may have been stunned to silence. "And we never really talk that much so I didn't even know until yesterday that you two know each other. The only thing we really have in common is some DNA."

Spencer laughed and brought Dylan in for a kiss. "I'm fine with it. Thanks for being honest," she said, putting her arms around Dylan's neck. "And while we're being honest, you're totally the better kisser."

**Dylan's POV:**

I totally had a witty comeback to that, but Spencer kissed me again and I lost cognitive function for a few seconds. When she did stop, and I regained full use of my brain, I forgot anything I hoped to say.

"So what's on the menu today?"

"Uhh…" Think, Dylan, think. It's so hard to think when Spencer is only a few inches away and all I want to think about is pulling her closer and kissing her again. Ok, stop that, you have to answer…say something…what was it you were just eating? "Nachos." Good job.

"Sounds good."

"Oh, they're delicious. In fact, they're my specialty." What? Where is this coming from?

"Really?" Spencer said, tilting her head a bit, and smiling.

"Yes, but you can't watch me make them."

"And why not?" Spencer asked coyly.

Because if you don't leave, I'll probably get distracted and burn myself. Ok, I can't say that out loud. Somehow my mouth found a mind of its own. "Because the recipe is a well kept secret, known only to myself, so you'll have to settle in on the couch and find something to watch while I finish them up." Nice one. I don't know how I managed to pull that out of thin air, but I did.

"Ok, fine." Spencer said, pouting a bit but leaving.

I finished up the nachos, hoping my new 'specialty' would turn out ok. When I walked in, Spencer had put on _Finding Nemo_ . Aww, my favorite. Lucky for me by the time I finished with the nachos, Nemo was already going to school, and I missed the barracuda scene. Every time I watch that part I cry a bit (Don't judge. It's sad, ok?), and I wouldn't want to ruin what little of a reputation I have. I didn't end up paying much attention to the movie though, because we got to the part where "Nemo touched the butt" and then Spencer tried my nachos.

"Mmmh" she closed her eyes as she took a bite.

"What did I tell you? Nachos are my specialty." As of today.

"Well they're fantastic," she said as she took another one, then leaned in against me to watch the movie. How can she expect me to pay attention to anything when she's so close to me? I snaked my arms around her waist, and she laced her fingers with mine. She had to be able to feel my pulse quicken when her hands touched mine. Or at least feel the slight shiver I gave. Mmmh, she smells so good, and it feels so good to have her here. I could just sit here like this for hours.

We must have been sitting there a while, because she turned around in my arms, and looked up at me, expectantly.

"What next?" she said, and as she did so, I saw that the credits were rolling. Look, there goes Mike Wazowski, snorkeling right along. Pay attention, Dylan, she asked you a question, you have to answer.

"More nachos," I said, shoving one in my mouth. They are actually, surprisingly good.

"You got some on your face."

"Huh? Where?"

"Right here," she said, as she leaned in and kissed me, sucking on my lower lip. I barely suppressed a moan, but she started pulling back.

"There. I think I got it."

"No, now it's on your face," I said, leaning in. "Let me help you with that."

I never knew cheesy lines like that could work, but here we are with Spencer on top of me, again. How does this keep happening? Not that I'm one to complain. Oh no, far from it. But something's bothering me. I pulled out of Spencer's kiss, and she moved on to my neck.

"Spencer," I said, panting.

"Mm?" she continued on my neck. God that feels good. What did I want to say? _What's been bothering you_. Oh yes, that. Well that can wait. _Dylan…_ Fine, stupid inner voice.

"Spencer," I said again, causing her to sit up, straddling me while I still lay on the couch.

_Ok good. Now tell her._ Tell her how? I shouldn't have said anything. _I don't know, just say something, she's looking at you expectantly again, which usually means it's your turn to talk._

"What are we?" It's the question that's been playing in my head since yesterday. But really, the question is supposed to be "Are you my girlfriend?" or maybe even "Are we dating?" but of course I couldn't manage either of those in my current state. I really hope what I did say made more sense to her than it did to me when I said it out loud.

"I don't really know if there is a we…" What? No, no, no!

"…but I know that you, Dylan, are my new girlfriend." Wait, did she just say what I think she said? Yes, yes, yes! Phew. Way to almost have a panic attack over nothing. Ok, now play it cool.

"Oh really," I said, coyly.

"Yes, really," she said, trailing her fingers down my breastbone.

"And if I disagree?"

"Then no more of this," she said, holding my cheek and kissing me again. I can't get enough of that. I can't get enough of her. I lean up into her, trying to kiss back, but she escapes me, and stares down at me with mischievous blue eyes.

"Well in that case…" I said, shooting her a mischievous look right back. "I guess I'm your girlfriend."

"And what am I?" she asked, tilting her head and smiling.

"You, Spencer Carlin, are my girlfriend," I said with a smile.

_Why don't you be my girlfriend  
I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
I'd be your shining star  
The one to show you where you are  
Girl you should be my girlfriend__  
- Girlfriend (Remix), *NSYNC feat. Nelly_


	6. Girlfriend

**Chapter 6: Girlfriend**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
__No way, no way, I know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I wanna be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine I want you mine you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
- Girlfriend, Avril Lavigne_

**Spencer's POV:**

"You, Spencer Carlin, are my girlfriend," Dylan said, smiling as soon as the words left her lips, making me smile right back. I was staring, and I knew it, but her eyes are the most gorgeous shade of hazel, and they changed in different light. Most people probably thought they were brown at first glance, but I could tell, there were shades of green and gold in there. Most people probably assumed a lot about Dylan, and she let them, but I was glad to see this side of her. I noticed her at school, the people she hangs out with, and she's different from how she is when she doesn't need to put walls up.

I smiled back and leaned into her for a kiss. Shit! I have to call Paula before she calls me.

"What time is it?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"No fair, you asked that last time you were on top of me and then you had to leave," Dylan said with a pout.

"Well I won't leave this time," I said, sitting upright, straddling Dylan who was lying on the couch beneath me. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me, Spence. I'm not gonna be home for dinner tonight." As I said this, Dylan smiled and started tracing circles on my stomach.

"You're still helping that girl with Calculus?" she asked, and I barely had enough composure to not giggle, so I swatted Dylan's hand and shot her a look.

"Yeah, there's kind of a lot to go over," Dylan started playing with my thighs this time, and I grabbed her hand, shooting her my best death glare. It probably didn't help much, since I've been told my death glare is adorable. "I won't stay out too late."

"So who is this girl Spencer?"

"Like I said, she's in my Calc class."

"And you're just tutoring her?"

"Yes."

"Well one day you should 'tutor' her here so your father and I can meet her." That's when I realized what a monumentally bad liar I must be.

"Will do, mom."

"Ok, well then have fun 'tutoring' or 'studying' or whatever else."

"Thanks, bye," I said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Dylan asked, looking up at me.

"My mom's onto us," I said with a smile. "She wants you to come over."

"When?"

"How about Friday? Then after dinner we can hit Ego."

"Sure."

"Now where were we?" I said as I leaned back into Dylan.

"Actually…"

**Dylan's POV:**

"Actually, we were just going upstairs," I said, regretting it immediately.

"Really?" she asked with one eyebrow arched.

"Mmhmm." Really? We were? Do you know something I don't?

"And why were we headed upstairs?"

Seriously, why did you say that? You and your big mouth. "Well you need the calc notes from today, because I know I'm such a big distraction," (Cue the stretch and cocky eyebrow raise) "that you wrote down about two bullets then started doodling." She giggled at my arrogance, then stood. At least my mouth (which seems to work separately from the rest of me) gets me out of trouble as easily as it gets me in trouble. "And we wouldn't want Mrs. C to blame me for any grade drop that could result from your daydreaming."

"In that case…lead the way."

We grabbed our bags, then I took her hand and lead her upstairs, to my room. I put my stuff down near the door, but she kept walking, over to the bed…to my open notebook. Please don't notice it, please.

"What's this?" she said picking it up. (Thanks, universe.)Well, so much for her not noticing. Ok, play it cool.

"Oh, it's nothing, you know, just random bits and pieces of songs and stuff." Can you put it down now? Please?

Nope. Of course not. That would save me from embarrassment. It would also imply that I have telekinetic powers or something, and my life isn't that awesome.

"Blue-Eyed beauty, I can see you lying there,

Running your fingers through your gorgeous blonde hair,

On your face you're wearing that infectious smile

I think I'll stop and stare a while," she was going to continue, but I since I couldn't force her to stop with my mind, I pinned her on the bed, and took my notebook back.

"You weren't supposed to read that."

"Why? Is it about me?" she asked, wearing a sly smile and wiggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe…" I said cheekily. "Either way, it's not finished, and I don't want anyone seeing it until it's done."

"Will you play it for me when you finish it?"

"Uh…I don't know, I don't usually play for an audience," I said, biting my lip.

"Please?" she asked looking up at me innocently. How could I say no to those eyes? Damn, she's got me whipped already.

"Fine," I said sighing. "But I want something in return," I said with a sly smile.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" she said, her face matching mine.

"This," I said, kissing her. I will never get over that feeling that I get every time her lips meet mine. Spencer, you are my kryptonite, my only addiction and the only person I don't have to pretend with.

"Hey, aren't we up here to study Calc?" she asked, smiling.

"Nah, I just wanted to get you on my bed again," I said, smugly (smugly? Since when can I pull off being smug? Where did all this sudden confidence come from? Ah well, far be it from me to waste it). Kissing Spencer, I started running my hand under her shirt when she stopped me.

"Dylan, can we slow down?"

I almost laughed out loud at the irony. Here I am, a year younger than her, just had my first kiss yesterday, and **she** asks **me** to slow down.

"What's so funny?" Oops. Maybe I_ did_ laugh out loud.

"That was supposed to be my line," I said, smiling, but seeing her point and peeling myself off her. Very, very reluctantly. "You're right, though."

"It's just…I just met you yesterday, I don't really know you yet, and I don't want our relationship to be just physical."

"I completely agree, that's why I asked about us when we were downstairs. As much as I like our hot make out sessions," I said with a smile, getting her to return a small one, "that's not all I want."

"So, maybe, can we just talk?"

"You don't have to ask Spencer. I really, really like kissing you, but I really like talking to you too. I feel like you're the first person I can really open up to. Yesterday in your car I had the longest conversation I've had in quite some time that was actually two sided, and that I didn't want to run away from."

"Really?"

"Yes, and that's how I know there's more between us than just physical stuff. Yesterday, with you, was the most relaxed I've been around someone in a long time."

"Yeah?" she asked, and I nodded. "Me too."

"So tell me more about Spencer Carlin. I know about your ex, I know what classes you like, I know you moved from Ohio, but those are just little pieces. I want to know who Spencer Carlin really is."

"Well, you already know a bunch. I moved from Ohio just over a year ago, and started school in this crazy new place. Everything was so different, and I felt so lost, then I met Ashley, and she was just…different." I sat next to Spencer on the bed as she continued talking.

"She was beautiful, and so full of herself, but that's kind of what I liked about her. I changed so much since I met her, and I risked so much just to be with her, even though I felt like I was driving my family apart. My mom hated me when she found out I was gay, but Ashley was still there with me, so it wasn't unbearable. But then at prom, everything fell apart. Everything. Ashley and Aiden, they had history, and it was catching up to them. I felt like she still wanted him, and I knew he still loved her, and it was breaking me. I just wanted her to decide, but everything was thrown into chaos during the shooting. I lost my brother Clay that night, and I needed support, but right when I needed her most, Ashley ran away. I completely fell apart, I stayed in my room most of the time, I didn't eat, and I couldn't sleep. I finally realized I would have to face the world again sometime, but I put up walls before I did it, so I wouldn't become that broken again."

The tears that started streaking her face pained me deeply. My heart was breaking for her, and it hurt so much to see her this way. I hope I never cause her so much pain, if only to keep myself from breaking when she does. "Spencer you don't have to hide from me, I'm not going to hurt you," I told her, holding her face in my hands, and gently wiping her tears with the pads of my thumbs. "I never want you to be that hurt again. I've been broken too, and I shut everyone out, and it just made things worse. I don't want that for you, so I'm going to be here." I don't know what it is, but something about Spencer just makes me want to go all protective mama bear, even though I should be the cub in this relationship. Maybe it's because I know what it's like to need someone who just isn't there for you.

"You can't protect me from everything Dylan."

"But I can try." Fuck, I'll do more than try, I'll succeed. That mama bear I was talking about? She is not to be messed with. I still don't know why I want so desperately to protect a girl I only really met yesterday, but right now I can't handle thinking about what that says about me and my feelings for her.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
Do you ever think, when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
__Am I crazy or falling in love?  
__Is it really just another crush?  
- Crush, David Archuleta_


	7. Who I've Been

**A/N: Italics indicate a flashback, or song lyrics.**

**Chapter 7A: Who I've Been**

_And I am not immune  
__I only want to be loved  
__But I feel safe behind the firewall  
__Can I lose my need to impress?  
__If you want the truth  
__I need to confess  
__I'm not alright  
__I'm broken inside, broken inside  
- I'm Not Alright, Sanctus Real_

**Spencer's POV:**

So we kept talking for a while, ordered pizza, and I had a really good time. I really opened up to Dylan, and I was more open with her than anyone since Ashley, but I still felt safe. And for everything I gave, everything I put out there, she gave right back. She told me about how until she was six she lived in New York with her mom, and her dad only stopped by every few months for a couple of weeks at a time. Then finally when she was six, her dad moved her and her mother out to L.A., and divorced Aiden's mother to live with them full time.

"Back when we were in New York, I didn't know most fathers didn't leave for months on end, I thought my family was totally normal. One day, he came home with good news: he said he could stay with us all the time. My mom begged him to move out to New York, but he couldn't, because of his job, and after all, he was the one with the money and the stability. So he moved us out here."

"What about Aiden and his mom?"

"Until I was eight, I thought I was an only child, then one day, I found out my dad was someone else's dad too, and every time he had come to see me and mom, he told his other family he was on a business trip."

"How did you find out?"

_There was a knock at the door._

"_I got it," my mom said as she opened it._

"_Hi, I'm looking for Robert." The voice of the lady at the door was unfamiliar, and hash sounding. I looked down the stairs and saw this stranger-woman stepping into our house._

"_And who are you?" my mom asked._

"_I'm his ex-wife, and I'm here to talk with him about his son, if you don't mind," she said with venom, clearly pushing her hatred of my dad onto my mom. My eyes widened in shock, as I realized two things: one, I have a brother, and two, I'm probably not supposed to hear this conversation. I ran up the stairs to my room, to pretend I didn't hear the stuff the lady said._

"And just like that, I found out that my dad had another wife and another kid."

"That must have been a shock, especially to find out from some stranger."

She tried to shrug it off. "Actually, I'm a bit surprised I didn't find out sooner, I mean our house is only a few miles from Aiden's. Just far enough that we didn't go to the same elementary school or middle school. I never saw him until freshman year, when I went to a basketball game and he was the star player. That's why I never really talked to him until now: I didn't see him for most of my life, and when finally met him, he basically hated me."

I just sat there, processing what she was telling me.

"The irony in the whole situation is, I see my dad less now then when we lived in New York," she said wistfully, staring at a spot on the floor and playing with her hands. "At first he was around, but a few years back, he and mom started going on long vacations and leaving me behind with no one but my guitar to keep me company," she said, still staring at the floor. "But on the plus side I now have notebooks full of songs," she said looking up and smiling at me, trying to lighten the moment.

"Dylan…?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"Will you play for me?" Her eyes found the spot on the floor again. "Please?" I asked quietly.

She looked back up at me and I could see the decision being made behind her eyes. She swallowed hard, then made up her mind.

"Sure Spencer," she said softly, getting up to grab her acoustic guitar and returning to her spot on the bed. At first, she played random bits and pieces of things until her fingers settled into a song, and she started singing quietly.

_I watched the proverbial sunrise  
Coming up over the Pacific and  
You might think I'm losing my mind,  
But I will shy away from the specifics..._

She was staring of into space, almost as if she was singing absentmindedly, and I was content to just sit and listen. And while I was listening, I saw the real Dylan, not the façade she put up for everyone else.

_'Cause I don't want you to know where I am_  
_'Cause then you'll see my heart_  
_In the saddest state it's ever been._  
_This is no place to try and live my life._

Suddenly she sang with much more force.

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._  
_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._  
_Stop right there. Well I never should have said that  
__It's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back. _

_I'm sorry for the person I became._  
_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._  
_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_  
_'Cause who I am hates who I've been._  
_Who I am hates who I've been._

_I talked to absolutely no one._  
_Couldn't keep to myself enough._  
_And the things bottled inside had finally begun_  
_To create so much pressure that I'd soon blow up._

_I heard the reverberating footsteps_  
_Synching up to the beating of my heart,_  
_And I was positive that unless_

_I got myself together,  
I would watch me fall apart. _

_And I can't let that happen again_  
_'Cause then you'll see my heart_  
_In the saddest state it's ever been._  
_This is no place to try and live my life._

She slowed again, quieter this time, still not looking at me, but giving every word meaning as she sang.

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it._  
_See that line. Well I never should have crossed it._  
_Stop right there. Well I never should have said that,_

_It's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back._

She paused, then resumed playing louder and more forcefully.

_Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.  
Stop right there. Well I never should have said that_

_It's the very moment that  
I wish that I could take back. _

_I'm sorry for the person I became._  
_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change._  
_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_  
_'cause who I am hates who I've been._  
_Who I am hates who I've been._

When she finished, we sat, letting the last notes claim the space between us, until I couldn't stand the distance. I crawled next to her and gently removed her guitar from her grasp, setting it next to me on the bed, and she laid her head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around her waist. Dylan, you are as broken as I am, I see that now. I see how much you need me, and how much I need you. I just hope we can fix each other.

We sat for a minute in comfortable silence, until I put my hand under her chin, lifting her gaze to mine.

"I see you Dylan. I see who you are when you don't have to pretend with anyone. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

_Burn away the pride  
Bring me to my weakness  
'Til everything I hide behind is gone  
And when I'm open wide  
With nothing left to cling to  
Only you are there to lead me on  
Cause honestly, I'm not that strong  
I'm not alright  
I'm broken inside, broken inside  
And all I go through  
It leads me to you, it leads me to you  
__- I'm Not Alright, Sanctus Real_


	8. Who I Am

**Chapter 7B: Who I Am**

_Tell me, tell me,  
__What makes you think that you are invincible?  
__I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
__Please don't tell me  
__That I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible  
- Vulnerable, Secondhand Serenade_

**Dylan's POV:**

"Will you play for me?" she asked as I stared at the floor. "Please?" she added, and I could hear in her voice how badly she wanted me to share this with her and when I looked back into her eyes I could see the softness in them. But this isn't just something I can do for anyone; in fact, I have yet to sing any of my songs for someone. I've never been that…vulnerable in front of someone. The only person I've sung to at all (yes, even just regular songs that I haven't written) is my best friend Jazz. Still, something in me pushed me to do it, for her. For those eyes I couldn't say no to. So I said yes and grabbed my guitar, and started playing anything that came to mind. Or I guess, to be more accurate, I should say I started playing anything that didn't come to mind, because my hands took on a life of their own, while my mind was miles away. After a bit something in me shifted, deciding for me what song I should play, so my mind came back to my body, and I did the only logical think I could, which was to start singing. And it just pored out of me, all the emotion I'd been holding in so long.

When I was done we just sat exactly where we were for a bit, mostly because I was unable to move, paralyzed from my rush of emotion, and waiting for her response to my openness. And that's when I felt it, her warmth next to me on the bed, gently taking my guitar away from me and setting it on the bed, then sitting and wrapping her arms around me as I lay my head on her shoulder. We just sat there and I enjoyed her warmth as she comforted me, a complete reversal from earlier when I promised myself I would be her protector. That's when she lifted my chin so my eyes were met with pools of blue, and she said the words I didn't know I was silently begging for:

"I see you Dylan. I see who you are when you don't have to pretend with anyone. I'm here and I'm not leaving."

That's when it hit me. Like a freight train. That's when I knew. Knew not guessed or thought or wondered. I knew right then and there that I'd fallen in love with Spencer Carlin. Love, love, love. I don't know how, but in two days I've fallen completely head over heels for this girl. I love her.

"Spencer, I—" I accidentally started to say my thoughts out loud. Oh great, how do I get out of this? I can't actually finish that sentence, she'll run away thinking I'm nuts. Oh man, do something, it's been a while since you said "I". Or at least it feels like it. She looked at me with a bit of confusion, and I did the only thing I could to keep myself from finishing the sentence: I kissed her.

I kissed her, and it wasn't like before, when I'd kissed her tentatively, or sloppily, or hungrily, or self-consciously. This kiss was soft and slow and passionate, definitely not an "I don't know what I'm doing" or an "I want to fuck you" kiss, this one was an "I love you" kiss, and the feeling of her lips on mine sent tingles up my back. I didn't want the moment to end, but I still don't have superpowers, so I couldn't stop time or go without breathing indefinitely. I wish my lungs would realize that breathing is second to Spencer, but they refused to listen, so I had to break the kiss.

And then…I don't know. I don't really know what to do or what to say or how to move on from that, so I just stare at her, searching her eyes for…for what? Returned feelings? Answers to life, the universe, and everything? She just stares right back, and if I don't know what I'm looking for, I sure as hell don't know what she's looking for. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"Dylan, I have to go," she says as she gets off the bed hurriedly and starts reaching for her stuff.

**Spencer's POV:**

"What, why?" Dylan said, as she shifted on the bed to grab my hand in both of hers.

Oh, don't look at me like that, like a chained puppy that's been abandoned. I can't take that look so I don't look at her, opting instead to look at her floor. Oh hey, carpet. "It's ten Dylan, I have to get home," I said, offering up the best excuse I can, while still avoiding her gaze. That's not why I have to leave, but my excuse placates her and I grab the rest of my things. She walks me to the door and hugs stands in the doorway, watching as I leave. Once I'm in the car and out of her driveway, out of sight, the thoughts I was trying to leave behind catch up to me in the silence: the thoughts I had after Dylan kissed me. Now they're replaying in my head.

I'm in over my head. She wants to be there for me…she somehow took down my walls without force, and she wants to take their place in protecting me. And I did the same to her. I found a hole in the flawless exterior of the persona she built and managed to see through to scared broken girl no one else could see.

She asked me to open up, and I did.

I asked her to be more open with me then she has been with anyone else…and she did.

And it scares me shitless. Because I'm pretty sure she loves me, and I can feel it. I felt it in the kiss when she let her lips say what she couldn't speak aloud. And I don't want to cause any more hurt to this already crumbling girl, because I don't want her to break any more than she already has. Because I can't pick up the pieces if I make them, and if I'm not there to do it, no one else will. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I broke her and left her with no one, because I think I might love her too.

But I still love Ashley.

And that's why I ran. That's why I'm driving to my house with tears streaming down my face. Because I hold her heart so carelessly and effortlessly in my hand, but mine is torn in two and the best I can give her is half because someone else still has the other half and won't give it back. My natural instinct is to run from her to keep her from having another piece of my heart, and to keep me from having all of hers.

And the worst of it is, through all this, some part of me begins to understand a little of why Ashley still clings to Aiden, which only makes me want to forgive her and run back into her arms. But I can't. Won't. I'm stronger than that, and I refuse to go running back to her after she caused me such heartache, and when I have someone now who so clearly wants to stitch me back together. But even if she does, there will still be a hole where Ashley holds a part of me, and no matter how much I try I can't wish it away.

I care about Dylan, and I would never do anything to hurt her.

But I still love Ashley.

_Why can't I get it right? Just can't let it go  
I opened up, she let me down, I won't feel that no more  
I got memories, this is crazy  
She ain't nothin' like the girl I used to know  
Don't mean to take it out on you, baby, but I can't help it  
'Cause my heart is in the same ol' condition that baby left it  
__I apologize for making you cry  
__Look me in the eye and promise you won't do me the same.  
- Icebox, Omarion_


	9. All Over You

**A/N: I originally posted this as a discontinuous little break from the story, but then decided I could integrate it better, and it would solve the 7B problem. So here we go...once the lyrics start, we'll go back in time.**

**Chapter 8: All Over You**

**Spencer's POV: **

When I left Dylan's house, and entered mine, I lay crying on my bed, thinking of the last time I'd been in a similar position, nearly two months ago. Laying facedown, I was taken back there, music blaring out of my iPod speakers as I though of Ashley and Aiden.

_Yeah he's a looker,  
__But I really think it's guts that matter most_

Did you have to go back to Aiden, Ash? I thought I was the one you wanted.

_I displayed them for you  
Strewn out about from coast to coast_

I sacrificed so much to be with you, and then you just throw it away in one night?

_I am easily make believe  
Just dress me up in what you want me to be_

You had me. I'd bend over backwards for you, anything to see you smile. I'm not sure I'm me without you.

_I'll take back  
__What I've been saying  
For quite some time now  
I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
I'm all over you.  
I'm not over you_

_In my daydreams, in my sleep  
Infatuation turning into disease_

Yeah, I still dream about you. Can't get you out of my head as a matter of fact.

_You could cure me, see _

_All you have to do now is please try  
Give it your best shot and try_

Just work for it Ash, work for us. That's all you had to do.

_All I'm asking for is love  
But you never seem to have enough_

You don't have enough for me because you still love Aiden. When you turned to him and not me, it killed me, but after all that, I still love you.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
_  
_This life is way too short  
__To get caught up  
__In all this stuff  
__When I just want you to love me back_

I just want us again, the way we were.

_Why can't you just love me back  
__Why can't you just love me back_

But it's not the same.

_Why can't you, why can't you  
why can't you just love me back_

You turned to him.

_Why can't you, why can't you  
Why can't you just love me back_

I needed you and you weren't there.

_Why can't you, why can't you just love _

But I need you still.

_I've gotta feel you in my bones again  
I'm all over you  
I'm not over you  
I wanna taste you one more time again  
Just one more time_

_This life is way too short  
__To get caught up  
__And all mixed up  
__When I just want you to love me back_

I just want things the way they were. Why can't we go back to how it was before?

I can't go back there. I'm not the person I was two months ago, or before that when I was still with Ashley. Whether or not I'm over Ashley, I'll have to be soon enough.


	10. Spaced

**A/N: So apperantly I can't even update regularly when I'm just editing stuff I've already written. I'm majorly sorry guys. Hopefully I can get my shit together, plow through all this old stuff and get to writing new stuff. But with college apps looming over me...who knows.**

**Chapter 9: Spaced**

_I couldn't sleep last night  
My ears were ringing in my head  
Best friends with the boogie man  
I may be better off here dead  
Running on empty once again  
To tired for tears I dread  
Sink deep to those magic dreams  
While I blast off in my bed  
- I Changed My Name, Sugarcult_

**Dylan's POV:**

I didn't sleep well last night. Actually, I don't remember sleeping, I remember staring at my ceiling, thinking – or maybe dreaming? – of Spencer, and then I remember my alarm going off. I might have gotten some sleep in between, but I can't be entirely sure. I didn't really have to come to school today, what with having no parents around and all, but I dragged my butt out of bed and made it to school, on time. (That's right! Who's responsible? Me. Who would rather endure school just to see Spencer than stay at home in bed? Me.)

Now I'm regretting it, because as I sit zoning out, I realize I have no classes with Spencer today. That's mainly because I only have one class with her anyway, but that's not the point. What is the point is that I have to suffer for another hour before lunch where I _might_ see Spencer. Yeah. And I haven't been paying attention in class (actually I'm fairly sure I dozed off twice) and the teacher is saying my name for some reason. So I can only do one thing.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at her as the class laughed. High school is a cruel place. Next week, I'll laugh at the next poor schmuck to fall asleep, but today that's me.

"I said, 'Dylan are you with us?' which you clearly weren't. Since you couldn't give me your full attention during class, I expect to see you here after school for detention, ready to learn."

"Aww man."

"Don't make me add another day."

"Sorry Ms. Orser."

"That's right."

Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to pay attention for the rest of class – I mean really, the detention she gave is my get out of class free card. So I didn't, I actually caught some sleep, until the bell rang for lunch. Finally.

I grabbed my lunch and sat in my normal spot, with my usual group, who were carrying on a conversation I _so_ wasn't involved in, because I was trying to spot Spencer.

"Yo, Dylan, you okay…? You look all…spaced." The voice that brought me out of my searching belonged to my friend Jasmine. My _best_ friend. I've known her since I moved here, and she probably knows me best of all, but even she doesn't know about me questioning my sexuality. Actually, I don't tell my friends a lot of things, like how often my parents are gone. Every once and a while I throw a huge house party and tell them my parents are gone for the weekend, but they don't know all the gory details.

But Jazz, she's close to me. The one person I would tell things like that if I were more open.

"Yeah, I'm good, just tired is all."

She looked at me questioningly, but decided to drop it (knowing her there will be consequences later), keeping up conversation with the others at our table: Lexi, sweet but with way over protective super Christian parents, who she luckily doesn't take after, John, her boyfriend, who I don't know particularly well and probably never will, Kristen, also very nice, but much more reserved than Lexi, and Kyle, who I'm fairly sure is gay but hasn't said anything. Not that I'm one to judge or be the pot that calls the kettle black or whatever.

Just then, I found Spencer, sitting at a table with this one other chick, talking and smiling.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go. Catch you later," I said as I rose and walked over to Spencer. I think they might have called after me, and I know they must have given me looks, but I just kept walking.

"Hey," I said when I came up behind her.

"Hey yourself," she said, grinning in a way that must have matched my own as I sat down beside her.

"You must be Dylan," the girl said, looking at me. She was pretty, maybe an artist or something, because she had paint on her shirt. Not that I was like staring at her boobs or anything, I just noticed. I'm perceptive, okay?

"Yeah." Wow Dylan, articulate.

"I'm Chelsea," she said with a smile, extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you Chelsea," I said, shaking her hand. (Who does that? Why am I so awkward?) "Do you like painting?"

She gave me a confused look and I pointed to her shirt.

Looking down and noticing the paint, she laughed. "Yeah, but it's just a hobby."

"Don't let Chelsea fool you. She is too humble to admit it, but she is a great artist."

Chelsea swatted playfully at Spence before turning back to me. "What about you, do you paint?"

"Who, me? No. I wish I was that talented. I play guitar, and every now and then I write some stuff, nothing big though."

"Dylan," Spencer half-whined, poking me in the ribs. She turned to Chelsea. "Dylan is actually a very talented guitar player and she writes notebooks full of great songs."

Chelsea raised her eyebrows approvingly, but I just rolled my eyes.

"How do you know they're all great? You've only heard one."

"I just know," she responded in a very "because I said so" way. If she'd crossed her arms and stomped her foot, she would have looked exactly like a seven year old.

"Hey, I'm gonna go," Chelsea said, standing. "Nice meeting you Dylan."

"You too," I called.

"So you want another ride home?" Spencer asked, scooting closer to me. So far, there was no more contact between us than friends, and I'd planned on keeping it that way, mostly because I wasn't out to my friends yet.

I pulled back a bit, noticing her disappointment.

"Spence, uhh, I'm not really out yet, so…"

"Oh, got it," she said, sounding a little disappointed before pulling back too. "So…ride?"

"Actually I got stuck in detention…" This time I was the one who looked like a little kid. Like a kid with her hand caught in the cookie jar.

Spencer scrunched her eyebrows up. "Oh, do you want me to wait?"

"No, you go on home, I'm sure your parents will be surprised to see you home right after school," I said with a chuckle.

"Ok."

Just then, the bell rang.

"Well then, this is it for today," she said, standing and pulling me up into a hug. "Stay out of trouble okay?" she said, looking at me like I really was seven.

I just gave her a sly smile. "Bye, Spence," I said mischievously, walking backwards and lucky for me not hitting anything as she shook her head at my antics, smiled and walked away.

**Spencer's POV:**

It was sort of nice being able to just drive home and go into my room. I needed to think about stuff. Like about the conversation I had with Chelsea at lunch. I had told her about Dylan, about how confused I was, and about how I just thought everything was going to fast. She listened, but that was about all she could do.

"_Sorry Spence, I can't really help you, only you know how you feel. Just give it some time."_

_I guess she's right. I wanted to keep talking, but Dylan came up behind me. Not that I minded. In fact, when she sat down, I started smiling for no good reason ._

See? I like her. I do. In fact, I really like her. She makes me happy again. But I can't totally shake the doubts from my head. What if she's just a rebound? What if she's just a substitute Ashley? What if I'm not over Ashley? What if all those are true and I break Dylan's heart?

And then there's the flipside. What if Dylan hurts me? She's just now figuring herself out and isn't ready to tell her friends she's dating a girl, but I don't want to be someone's secret girlfriend. Then again, I totally don't have the right to ask her to come out if she isn't ready, especially since Ashley never did that to me. Ugh. There we go, back to Ashley. Why do my thoughts keep coming back to her?

I decided couldn't deal with all those thoughts, so I put my iPod in and let myself get wrapped in my homework.

_All these thoughts they make no sense  
I found bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again  
- One Step Closer, Linkin Park_


	11. Friday

**Chapter 10: Friday**

_I don't care if Monday's blue,  
__Tuesday's gray and Wednesday too  
__Thursday I don't care about you  
__It's Friday, I'm in Love  
__Friday, I'm in Love – The Cure_

**Spencer's POV:**

Today is Friday, all the things I love in a day: it means the start of the weekend, and on this particular Friday, it means a great night at Ego with Dylan. I'll finally be able to stop thinking and just see where things go with her.

I was in such a good mood today, I barely noticed as the classes breezed by. Of all my classes, Calc was especially fast. It's my only class with Dylan, and the only class I wish was longer. Well, only if it being longer didn't add to the school day. That would be nice.

Just as I was closing my locker, Dylan started approaching. "Ready?" I asked when she got close enough.

"Yeah," she said smiling as we walked to my car.

We pulled up to her house in a few short minutes, but neither of us made a move to get out.

"So, do you want me to stay, or come pick you up before dinner?"

"Spence…I've never really been on a date before…I don't really know how it works."

"We could just hang here until dinner, then drive over to my place."

"I don't really know…I need to get dressed and stuff…Don't you want to go home and have fun with a friend deciding on the perfect outfit?"

"Getting changed with a friend is overrated anyway," I said, with a smile. It's not because I don't have friends; I just don't see the point in getting all worked up over nothing. "Why don't I stay here help you?"

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose?"

"Mmm…probably, but I'll do it anyway."

"I think you just don't want to pass up the opportunity to see me shirtless," she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I shoved her arm playfully. "Perv."

"But I'm your perv," she said with a grin. "And I noticed you didn't deny it."

I shoved her again, laughing, but still didn't say anything.

"You sure you want to stay here? Don't you have to get ready too?"

I looked down at my "casual Friday" outfit: a tank and sweats. Definitely not what I'd go clubbing in. Maybe she has a point…but I'm going to tease her about it.

I put on my best offended face. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing? Are you saying you don't want to be seen with me like this?"

Oh god, I think I broke her. She's just staring at me and opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, trying to formulate a good response to that. But I'm nice, and I know there is no way to properly respond, so I let her off the hook. (Hehe, off the hook. Like a fish. What a bad unintentional pun.)

"Dylan, I'm kidding," I said with a laugh, which got her to function again. "Anyway, you were saying I shouldn't stay because…?"

"Oh! Uh, right…I want to shower and stuff…" Don't picture her naked in the shower, don't picture her naked in the shower. Too late. "…so you should probably go."

"Ugh. Fine, just kick me out," I said, melodramatically.

She chuckled, kissed me on the cheek, and started getting out.

"Bye Spence."

"I'll be back at 5:30, k?"

Dylan nodded and headed toward her front door.

**Dylan's POV:**

It was already nearly 3, so I had just over two and a half hours to shower, wash and blow-dry my hair, find the perfect outfit, get dressed, and answer the door for Spencer, looking stunning. It sounds like I have plenty of time, but believe me, I was cutting it close.

Just showering and washing my hair took 40 minutes, and blow-drying & styling it another 20 or 30. You have to understand something here: My mom is half black, and lucky me, I got her hair, which means I have this mess of unruly curls that looks great wet and combed but frizzes as soon as it's dry. So I have to super moisturize (by which I mean I have to drown my hair in product), put in mousse, and dry it using a diffuser so it doesn't turn into a semi-afro. When all is done properly, my hair is in perfect little ringlets, but if its not…well I just stick it in a pony tail.

So after an hour of messing with my hair and getting it to look perfect, I moved on to what I was going to wear. My closet is huge, but I of course couldn't find anything. After rummaging through it and dumping all my clothes on the floor, I decided I had no other choice: I resorted to calling Jazz.

"Hey chica, what's up?"

"Ok, I'm going out tonight and I need help figuring out what to wear."

"Mmmhmm…where are you going?"

"Ego."

"What? Damn. And why was I not invited?"

"Uhh…it's kind of…a date."

"Really? With who?" Crap. I knew calling Jazz was gonna get me in trouble…now what?

"Uhhh…"

"Fine, don't tell me…I'm only your best friend." Aw man, she played the best friend card. How do I avoid telling her?

"Jazz, don't be like that," I pleaded (whined), finding myself trapped in this conversation.

She sighed, and I could practically feel her rolling her eyes. "Fine, I don't have to know…for now. I want you to tell me eventually, but I can wait until you're ready."

Yes! "Thanks Jazz, you're the best. Now can you help me find something to wear?"

"Do you want me to mentally raid your closet or can I come over?"

I thought about it. Seriously thought about her just telling me over the phone, but she'd been really accepting of my elusiveness, so I decided to give this one to her. Plus, Jazz may know what's in my closet, but forcing her to remember just wouldn't turn out as well as having her come over.

"Come on over. The door is unlocked, and you know where my room is."

"Be there in 5," Jazz chimed, and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Whoa," she said, eyes widening as soon as she stepped into my room. My closet was kind of gutted and laying on my floor at the moment. Meanwhile, I was sitting on my bed wearing only a set of matching bra and underwear.

"Yeah, I know, I really need help here."

"You should have called me sooner," she responded before rifling through my clothes on the floor. "What about this top?"

"It made me look fat," I whined. Ok, I know I'm acting like a spoiled brat, but I'm really nervous and I want to look god for Spencer and her family.

"Not with…this skirt…and these black heels." I'll admit, I would've looked hot in the outfit, but I would have also looked borderline stripper-y in the too short skirt and black heels. I'll file that outfit away in my memory, and wear it another time.

"Jazz, I have to look presentable, we're—" and then I almost blurted "having dinner with her family," but caught myself, "…not heading straight to the club."

She cocked an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything, just started rummaging through my clothes again. I know that I'll have to make this up to her. Big time. She's not gonna like being kept in the dark very long.

"Okay then, pass on the too short skirt, nix the top because it doesn't go with much else, but hang onto the heels because they'll go with anything."

Just a few short minutes later, we found my perfect ensemble: a red tank top, a plain black suit vest, a loose silver tie, and my favorite skinny jeans. All that was left to decide was the footwear. Should I go with the heels she brought out earlier, or a pair of black chucks? Converse really do go with anything…and I'm gonna want to be able to dance comfortably…chucks it is.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, looking at the mirror.

"You look hot," Jazz said, stepping back to examine her work, as I spun once. "Very rocker chic."

"Ok, what time is it?"

"Uh…5:25"

"Crap! You gotta go…sorry Jazz," I said hurriedly, pushing her out of my room and to the stairs.

"Ooh, your date picking you up soon?" she teased, walking slowly down the stairs.

"Yeah, 5:30," I answered while practically shoving her out the door.

"Yikes! I better get outta here," she said seriously, not wanting to spoil my date. Just another one of the many reasons I love her.

"Thanks Jazz, love ya!" I said, giving her a big hug.

"Have fun Dylan," she said, half smiling as she left, and not a moment too soon. Just as Jazz turned off the street, Spencer's car came into view.

Uhh, what do I do? Ok, ok, act nonchalant. Pretend you were in the middle of something, not waiting at the door for her to knock so you could open it in a fraction of a second. OK, how do I do that? Uhh…T.V.! Yes, this is a perfect plan.

I went into the living room, turning on the T.V. as Spencer pulled into the drive. I wasn't even paying attention to what was on, straining my ears to hear her footsteps as she walked to the door. Finally, she knocked.

"Coming," I shouted from the living room, turning the T.V. off and rushing to the door.

"Hey," she said, all nonchalant, as if she weren't dressed to kill in her baby blue v-neck and denim mini skirt.

"Spencer you look…" Drop dead gorgeous? Stunning? Beautiful? Extremely hot? None of that came out. I just stood there trying to pick my jaw up off the floor, which she did for me.

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, whispering, "You look great too," before taking my hand, and with a simple "Now let's go," leading me to the car.

_Well you done done me  
__And you bet I felt it  
__I tried to be chill  
__But you're so hot that I melted  
__I fell right through the cracks  
__Now I'm tryin to get back_  
_- I'm Yours, Jason Mraz_


	12. Ready?

**Chapter 11: Ready?**

_This is the story of a girl,  
Whose pretty face she hid from the world.  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
- Absolutely (Story of a Girl), Nine Days_

**Spencer's POV:**

I got to Dylan's house and she came out looking….wow. Her thick mane of curls was tamed into beautiful ringlets, she was wearing a tank and vest that showed off her toned, tanned arms ( which are the perfect shade of golden brown), she had the biggest smile on her face (the kind only I get to see), and she was wearing a tie. I didn't think I had a tie thing, but I saw her wearing it and it took all of my self-control to keep myself from grabbing her by it and pulling us onto her couch again.

Apparently I look wow too, because Dylan got adorably flustered when she answered the door. I'm sure we could stand here all day at a loss for words, but we need to get moving.

I kissed her on the cheek, whispered a compliment in her ear and grabbed her by the hand (not her tie, sadly) and led her to my car.

On the way to the house, conversation was light and flowed easily, mainly about my family: my idiotic brother Glen, my ex-homophobic mother, and my sweet, caring dad. All the while I kept stealing glances at Dylan – I couldn't help it; she's gorgeous. Once we turned onto my street though, Dylan tensed up, and as we rolled into the driveway, I put a hand on her shoulder, but she seemed pretty out of it.

**Dylan's POV:**

We pulled up, and I was so anxious I was gripping my seat. First of all, I've never been to Spencer's house, and getting to see her room and the rest of it all made me the excited kind of anxious. But knowing Mrs. Carlin was a (hopefully reformed) homophobe sent me into panic mode. What if she hates me? Then there's Spencer's brother, Glen. She warned me he could sometimes be a jerk, and would probably make awkward innuendo-filled comments. What if he doesn't like me either? What if he says something and I get too nervous to talk? Too late to freak now though, Spencer has led me to the door and swung it open.

The first person we saw was Mr. Carlin, wearing a kiss the cook apron, who gave us a smile that reached his eyes. That relieved me a bit, because at least I didn't have to face Mrs. Carlin just yet.

"Dad, this is Dylan, Dylan my dad."

"Good to meet you Dylan," he said, extending his hand.

"You too," I managed, slowly relaxing when I shook his hand, looking into his warm eyes. Ok, this isn't so bad.

"Well I'm finishing up dinner, so why don't you two join Glen in the living room? I think he's watching T.V."

And there goes any hope I had of being relaxed. But on the plus side, at least we won't be stuck in a room with Spencer's mom. Spencer took my hand and led me to the living room, and her warmth gave me comfort, but not confidence.

"Hey Glen," she called as we entered the living room.

"Who's this?" He said with a smirk when he turned around, eyeing me up and down.

"This is Dylan, and no, you can't have her." She gave me a sideways glance before continuing, "She's taken."

I smiled a bit as Glen murmured "Damn," before turning back to the T.V.

I didn't know what he was watching, but I didn't really care, I just wanted to sit down instead of awkwardly standing in the doorway, so Spence and I sat to watch as well.

"Ew Glen, seriously? Basketball? Don't you get enough of sports at your job? Change the channel." Wait what? Really? I hadn't even been paying attention to what was on.

"Hey I was here first, I get the remote."

"Oh man, is this the Lakers/Miami game?" I asked, suddenly interested, and realizing that I hadn't said anything to Glen until now.

"Hells yes!"

"Dude I've been waiting for this all week!"

"Oh, don't tell me you watch this stuff," Spencer said looking at me skeptically.

"Um, only sometimes…when it's like 3 am and there's nothing else on…" she quirked an eyebrow at me. "Okay, yes, I occasionally watch basketball, but I don't follow it religiously. Mostly I watch Lakers games." She just rolled her eyes and smiled, as I settled in on the couch with a high five from Glen, more at ease.

After watching the game with him, I decided Glen's really not a bad guy. He's a bit of a meathead sometimes, but so are most guys. Actually, if I weren't dating his sister, Glen and I could've been bros. Alright, one down. I can breathe easier.

"Dinner's ready," Mr. C called from the dining room. I gulped, knowing that dinner meant facing Mrs. Carlin. I put on my best game face as Spencer pulled me toward the dining room.

Ok, here goes nothing…

_I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
- For You I Will (Confidence), Teddy Geiger_


	13. Judgment

**Chapter 12: Judgment**

_Don't you make a move tonight  
__You can only stagger  
__Once she's got you in her sight  
__You're the one she's after  
_'_Cause she's the blade and you're just paper  
__And you're afraid 'cause she's got closer  
- She's The Blade, Sugarcult_

**Paula's POV:**

Arthur and I were seated, waiting for the kids to come in to dinner. I have to say I was a bit anxious to meet the girl Spencer had been spending so much time with recently, partly because I knew that if I didn't make a good impression this time, Spencer might shut me out for quite a while.

"Hey Mom," Spencer said as she walked in, girl in tow. "This is Dylan, the one I've been helping with Calc."

"Hi Mrs. Carlin," she spoke weakly, with a small wave. Either she's shy, or she's terrified of me. I wish it were the former, but Spencer's probably told her all about my reaction to her last relationship.

"Hi Dylan," I replied sweetly. "Would you care to take a seat?"

"Thank you," she said, taking a seat between Spencer and Arthur, the furthest available seat from me, which I noted. Pros: 0, Cons: 1.

"Who would like to say grace? Dylan, how about you?"

She looked at me, slightly panicked, but Arthur stepped in.

"Oh honey, I don't think it's fair to put our guest on the spot like that. I'll gladly say it."

She shared a look of thanks with Arthur before they both closed their eyes, with me closing mine right after.

"Thank you lord for this wonderful food we are about to eat, and the company we share it with. Amen."

"Amen."

Looking up at the table, he said "Alright now let's dig in!"

"Mr. C this lasagna looks amazing." Compliments: that's a check in the plus column.

"Thank you Dylan, it's my own recipe."

"My dad thinks he's a chef," Spencer said from next to me, smiling at Dylan.

"Hey, I am a chef," he said with a smile.

"Mmmm. Can't argue with you when you make lasagna this good," Dylan spoke _after_ swallowing her bite (Not speaking with a full mouth: another plus) before taking another.

I have to say, dinner went fairly smoothly. As the meal progressed, Dylan looked less like a deer caught in the headlights, and became more and more animated. Her favorite two topics of the night were basketball (an interest she shared with Glen) and music (a topic Arthur is fairly knowledgeable in). I could tell she's bright, and has a lot of options for her future. Not only is she a year ahead in math, she's an A student, loves reading (a favorite of mine), is taking a variety of AP classes, and is fluent in 3 languages: English, Spanish and Russian. Based on her high school standings, she could have a promising career in any field she chooses. All this in spite of the money she has to fall back on because of her father's successful law firm. Put simply, she is definitely no Ashley Davies.

**Spencer's POV:**

Dinner was going great. My dad and Glen were both in love with Dylan, and my mom was warming up to her. I still don't know how she would feel if she knew we were dating, though….

Dylan squeezed my hand under the table, and when I looked up at her, she nodded, obviously on the same train of thought I was. I looked at her again, silently asking if she was sure, and this time she didn't need to nod.

I cleared my throat, stopping the discussion at the table.

"Yes Spencer?" My mom asked expectantly.

"Mom, Dad. Dylan and I have something to tell you…" The three of them, Mom, Dad, and Glen just stared, waiting for me to continue. I bit my lip, hesitating, but I finally blurted "We're dating."

"I was wondering when you'd come clean," my father said with a smile and a hearty chuckle.

"No wonder you said she was taken! Geez Spence, can't you bring any hot, single, straight friends home?" I glared at Glen, and Dad elbowed him in the ribs.

I turned to Mom, who hadn't said anything yet.

"Mom?"

"That's fine by me dear; I just expect that you'll keep me updated with how things are going. Of course, you know there's an open door policy, and I reserve the right to ground you if your grades start dropping or if I don't like your behavior towards me."

Dylan nodded at all her rules, clearly just excited about the "fine by me" portion of what my mom said. "Absolutely Mrs. Carlin," she replied, beaming.

Dylan and I cleared the table while Glen settled in on the couch, and my parents took to the front room.

"Okay, we're leaving," I called from the door.

"Don't stay out too late. Dylan, you're welcome back any time," Dad replied.

"And don't forget give us a call Spencer," Mom added.

"Sure thing," I yelled back, halfway through the door and pulling Dylan with me, before they could decide to add any more restrictions or change their minds. I started the car and we were off to Ego.

"Your family is nice Spence."

"I'm glad **you** think so. Most of the time I think they're a pain."

"Aww, they're not bad. Your dad's really nice, your brother's hilarious, and your mom—"

"Actually likes you, so she's not kicking you out or sending me to get brainwashed this time around."

"Yeah, I was going to say 'wasn't the she-devil I was expecting,' but we'll go with what you said." She smirked, and I swatted at her thigh.

"Seriously though Spencer, I really like your family. Actually, I'm a little jealous."

"Really?" I asked, a bit surprised. Who would want Paula for a mom? Seriously?

"Yeah. I mean, no one is ever home to make me lasagna, or watch basketball with me or ask me about my day." I nodded rather dumbly as she gave a sad smile and a shoulder shrug.

Wow. I never really thought about it like that. I mean, Paula did throw Ashley out in her underwear, and she did try to "convert" me, but for all her misgivings, I guess she makes a pretty decent parent. Or at least, a present one. She loves me, she just doesn't know how to show it. It could be worse. A lot worse.

"Well if it's lasagna you want, my kitchen is always open," I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually, how are your dad's ribs?" she said with a smile.

"Fantastic . Actually, he makes his own barbeque sauce because he doesn't trust the store brands on his meat."

"Wow. I think I might have to move in. Or ask your dad to be my chef."

"Ha." I almost snorted. "That'll be the day."

We kept up conversation, laughing all the way to Ego. By the time we pulled up, there was a huge line to get in. I started going to the back, but Dylan pulled us to the bouncer, whispering "Watch and learn, Spence,"

"Room in the back for two hot VIP's?"

"Got a name?" The burly black man asked, looking up from his clip board.

"Dennison," she said with pure confidence, completely in control and oh-so-sexy.

"Ah, of course, sorry for the holdup," he said, glancing back at his list. "Right this way," he continued, removing the velvet rope.

"Thank you," Dylan responded, pulling a stack of bills from her purse and giving it to the bouncer. "Keep what you want and put the rest towards my tab." That's impressive.

Another burly bouncer-type came to escort us to our booth in the back, which was fairly secluded from the rest of the club, but with easy access to the dance floor, and not too far from the bar.

"Dylan this is…" I trailed, at a loss for words.

She chuckled a bit. "You like it? My father helped the club out of a sticky legal situation a few years back, and now he owns a part of it, so I'm a VIP, which means I get the best seats in the club, plus I don't get carded," she said, falling back onto the cushioned seat.

"Wow." That was about all I could muster.

"Money is a funny thing isn't it?" She stared off for a second before turning back to me.

"Want anything? It's on me."

"Hm…not just yet," I decided.

"Well at least come sit," she said, patting her thigh.

I sat on her lap and leaned into her as her arms encircled my waist and she planted a kiss on the base of my neck.

"Dylan, you do realize we're in public, right? Remember the whole you not being out yet thing…?"

"Right now, I could care less." She mumbled into my neck. Picking up her head she continued. "Most of the people here are too drunk to care, or are planning on getting too drunk to remember anyway. I just want to enjoy my night with my girlfriend and not care what other people think. Besides, I already got the approval of the most important people."

I turned in her lap, and cupping the base of her neck, I kissed her. I suddenly realized how important making a good impression on my parents had been to her, and that made me like her all the more. I pulled back, leaning onto her shoulder. Not once tonight had I questioned us or thought about Ashley, and we survived dinner with my parents. The rest of the night can only get better.

_I'll go back  
__To before we met  
__Try and erase the past  
__Try harder to forget  
_'_Cuz nothing will ever be as good  
__As this here and now  
- The Best Thing, Relient K_


	14. Hey Mister DJ!

**A/N: Note that for these next couple chapters there's a bit of time bending, so we get different POVs during the same time frame. So if you see _REWIND! _be prepared to go back in time.**

**Chapter 13: Hey Mister DJ!**

_Hey Mister DJ  
You gotta put a record on, yeah  
We're gonna bury this town tonight  
We're gonna dance all night _

Hey Mister DJ  
You gotta put a record on, yeah  
We're gonna dance tonight  
Dance tonight  
- Send My Love to the Dancefloor, I'll See You In Hell (Hey Mister DJ), Cobra Starship

**Dylan's POV:**

So there we were, at Ego, enjoying ourselves. That's right, for once I was at Ego, and I was happy. It was a strange new feeling…well not so much the feeling, as experiencing the feeling in this particular location. Usually I come to Ego feeling crappy, and I use it as a pick me up with no repercussions, because there'll be no one to yell at me when I go home. That doesn't mean I overdo it though. I know my limit, and I always manage to wake up in my own bed, alone.

Spencer was sitting in my lap, her head on my shoulder, breathing softly onto my neck as I traced random patterns on her back with my right hand, and my left resting casually on her knee. The song changed to one that I just had to dance to, "Evacuate the Dancefloor" by Cascada, so I kissed Spence on the jaw before whispering "Let's dance."

Seeing her nod and peel herself off of me, I grabbed her hand and did just the opposite of the song lyrics by escorting us to the dance floor.

**Ashley's POV:**

This night sucks. Here I am, sitting at the bar at Ego, not drunk yet, with no one to talk to and no one to hit on. Aiden was supposed to come, but he bailed because he had to "study" and "rest" so he could supposedly take the SAT tomorrow. Yeah right. Whatever. Hmm…reminds me of a certain song…

_So what, I'm still a rock star_

_I got my rock moves_

_And I don't need you_

Yeah, screw Aiden, I'm having fun tonight!

"Gimme another shot of tequila." I ordered the bartender.

Ah, that made things a little better…and now to scan the dance floor for the girl lucky enough to dance with me tonight. Hmmm…hot brunette…no already dancing with some blonde. Wait. No. That isn't…? It can't be. Right? Just my imagination.

"Ha," I said, a little louder than usual, probably the result of the alcohol pumping through my system. Then she locked eyes with me and I froze completely. Only one pair of eyes has that kind of power, and they belong to a Ms. Spencer Carlin. She quickly averted her eyes, and my eyes found the bottom of my shot glass.

"Another shot over here," I stated bluntly.

Now the only song in my head is that Plain White T's song, Take Me Away.

_I know we just got here _

_But I think it's time to go_

_I didn't want to believe it _

_But now I know _

_You know who just got walked in_

_And she didn't come alone_

_I can't stand to see this_

_Get me home_

Then the DJ one-upped me and played Emotional, by Casely:

_Damn, somebody tell me why the first girl I see when I walk up in the club is her (her)_

_N***a, you told me that you was gon' make sure I wasn't gon' see this girl_

_No not tonight, _

_I wanted to give it time_

_I wanted her off my mind,_

_Now it's too late to leave, damn_

I get it, universe. This sucks. Usually, I would make Aiden drive me home, but like I said, he's being an asshole somewhere else tonight. And I can't seem to move myself from the bar. I don't know why, maybe the part of my brain controlling my legs is feeling particularly masochistic and would like to torture me. In any case, I'm stuck here stealing glances at Spencer about every thirty seconds…which sounds less pathetic when you pair it with the fact that every other time I look up at her, she's looking at me too.

About the eighth time I look up at her, Akon's hit Right Now comes on. Well, fuck me. I think the DJ hates me. No, actually, the entire universe is out to get me.

So now I'm staring at Spencer, willing the words of the song into her head:

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_I wanna make up right now na na_

_Wish we never broke up right now na na_

_We need to link up right now na na_

But Spencer seems otherwise occupied. And by that I mean the girl she's with is whispering in her ear and grinding on her like a total skank. Their dancing only got raunchier, and by the second chorus, I was done. I don't have to deal with this anymore, I'm outta here. My legs finally seemed to agree with me, and carried me where I wanted to go.

**_REWIND!_**

**Spencer's POV:**

Dylan pulled me to the dance floor and just let loose. Without restrictions, not caring what other people thought, not having to be anything but Dylan, she became so different. I'm figuring out there's a lot more to Dylan than the smart, funny, nice girl she is at school. There's the sensitive, hurt Dylan only I get to see, the nervous Dylan she is in front of my mom, and this party Dylan, who lets go of everything and lives in the moment.

Personally, I like party Dylan. Party Dylan is fun. I get drawn in too, and for a while, it's just me and her dancing, with nothing else on my mind but moving my hips in time to Dylan's. She backed into me, putting my hands on her hips, leading the way. Her hair is tickling my cheek and nose, but then she dips low leaving me to enjoy the view as she rolls back up.

Our dancing is leaving the both of us sweaty, but Dylan smells absolutely intoxicating. I pressed my face into her neck, leaving a kiss there and inhaling her scent, and in response she turned around, putting her hands on top of my skirt, pulling my hips into hers as I put my arms around her neck, staring into her lustful gaze. No words are spoken; we're just lost in each other, in our own little bubble.

And then…

My bubble bursts. I thought heard a voice. Not just a voice, but _that_ voice. The one that is still music to my ears when I know it shouldn't be. But there's no way. It can't be. Plus this club is packed. How could I hear it over the music. Then again, it's probably the only voice that could have ripped me out of the building intensity between me and Dylan. I look up to see Ashley and it feels like an elephant sat on my chest.

I try not to focus on her. Really I do. Tonight is about me and Dylan and no one else.

But that doesn't keep me from looking up at her every once in a while.

"Who are we making jealous?" Dylan whispers in my ear, and I'm pulled out of my staring contest with Ashley.

"Huh?"

"Spence, you've been spacing for the past two songs," she stated, turning around so her back was to my front. "Mmm, hot brunette fuming at the bar?"

"Uh-huh," I said, not very articulate at the moment.

She turned again, grabbing my hips. "Well then let's make her really jealous," she whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine. She pulled me into her so I was straddling one jean-clad thigh, then started moving us to the beat, and kissing and nipping at my jaw line, slowly tracing her way down my neck. One of her hands snaked its way partially up my skirt, while with the other, her thumb was teasing the bottom hem of my bra over my shirt. It was a sensory overload. I sort of lost cognitive function after that, and didn't regain it until her lips detached themselves from my neck. She looked toward the bar.

"She left."

All I could do was nod.

What just happened?

_Conversation got heavy, she had me feelin' like she's ready to blow  
(Watch Out! Watch Out!)  
She saying come get me, come get me,  
So I got up and followed her to the floor, she said baby lets go,  
When I told her I said  
Yeah (yeah) Shorty got down low and said come and get me  
- Yeah, Usher feat. Lil Jon & Ludacris_

**Whoa! What just happened? Is Dylan secretly a total horn dog? Did Spence and Ash have a moment back there? Where is angry, drunk Ashley off to on her now working legs? I know the answers, but you'll have to wait and see ;)**


	15. Stuck

**Chapter 14: Stuck**

_My heart got broken oh, it hurt so bad  
I'm sad to say, love wins again _

_So I placed my heart under lock and key_  
_To take some time, and take care of me_  
_But I turn around and you're standing here_

_How did you get here?_  
_Nobody's supposed to be here_  
_I've tried that love thing for the last time_  
_- Nobody's Supposed to Be Here, Deborah Cox_

**Spencer's POV:**

What just happened?

Ok, I was definitely kind of out of it back there. Dylan asked me who we were making jealous, pointed out Ashley, and I...I guess I said yes? But was I really making her jealous? I was more just kind of stuck between the brunette dancing with me and the one staring at me.

Before I could give it much more thought though, I felt the heat of someone behind me and a new pair of hands on my hips. I started to step out of their grasp, until I heard "Hey Spence," whispered into my ear, and "Can I steal this dance?" asked over my shoulder, no doubt with a smirk. Now who could that be? Oh, right, Ashley. Now I'm actually physically sandwiched between the two brunettes. Isn't this fun? Ok, admittedly, yes, it is, but that's not the point.

Dylan looks skeptically at Ashley then questioningly at me, but I nod, and she releases her tightened grip on me.

"I guess I'll get us drinks. What do you want Spence?" Good question. What do I want? Ugh, my head hurts. Oh right, a drink.

"Just Coke is fine."

"Ok," she said, giving Ashley one last glance before and heading toward the bar.

"What do you want Ash?" I asked flatly.

"I misssss you," she said, and this time, I can tell she's been drinking. "I want you back Spencey."

"We already had this conversation Ashley. Twice. Once in Chelsea's studio and once when you were standing in my doorway."

The song changed, and Ashley sang it in my ear softly.

"All I ever wanted was to see you smiling,

All I ever wanted was to make you mine.

I know that I love you, oh baby why don't you see,

That all I ever wanted was you and me?"

She turned me around, holding onto my shoulders. "Speeence," she whined, drawing out my name, "I need you."

Her eyes begged me to give her the response she wanted. Not this time.

"No Ash, you don't." Right there, I saw her start to break, but I couldn't stop. "You think you do, and you say you do, but you don't. Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Aiden anyway?"

The hurt that was in her eyes was quickly replaced with anger. "What does he have to do with any of this?" She closed her eyes and shook her head a bit, going back to a softer tone. "I want you. I love you. I need you, and I can't stand to be without you."

"But I don't need you."

"You don't mean that Spence, I know you don't." Eyes locked, a still pair in a moving crowd, we were at a face off. "I can see it. I see it now, and I saw it from the bar. You want me."

I didn't answer; I just stood there in shock. What else could I do? Then, out of nowhere, she kissed me, shoving her tongue forcefully into my mouth. No, no no no no no. This is not happening. I shoved against her, not making any headway until she broke the kiss in need of air, leaving me with the taste of tequila in my mouth.

I just stared at her angrily as she smirked, and completely at a loss for words, until Dylan came up behind me holding my Coke. Shit. "I'm going to the bathroom," I mumbled before pushing my way through the crowd.

I got in a stall, shut the door, and basically collapsed on it. Shit, shit, shit! I ran both my hands through my hair. What the hell just happened? I need a few minutes to clear my pounding head.

Oh crap. I left Dylan out there with Ashley. Oh god. That's going to be a fun introduction. But I can't bring myself to go out there again. Yes I feel bad for ditching Dylan, but I just don't know if I can handle any of that right now.

_**REWIND!**_

**Dylan's POV:**

"She's gone," I said to Spencer, and so I thought – until she came up behind Spence, whispering something I couldn't hear above the music.

"Can I steal this dance?" she asked above Spencer's shoulder, looking smug. I don't like this chick already. I'm pretty sure I narrowed my eyes when I looked at her, and I might have even growled a bit, but I quickly turned to Spencer. This was, after all, her call. She nodded, and I let her out of the grip I subconsciously tightened at the sight of Ashley. Oops. I hope she doesn't bruise.

"I guess I'll get us drinks. What do you want Spence?"

"Just Coke is fine."

I looked at Ashley again, who had a small smirk splayed across her lips, but headed toward the bar before I did anything stupid.

"Gimme a rum and Coke, hold the rum, and a mint mojito."

The bartender narrowed his eyes menacingly. "You got ID?" Oh, I'm so not playing that game tonight.

"I'm in here aren't I? See any X's on my hands?"

"Hmmph," was his only response before he started making the drinks. He clearly needs to learn who's in charge around here. I know I sound like a spoiled brat, but when I come here I feel entitled to act like one. Besides, my money's just as green as the next customer's.

I downed the mojito and turned to see Ashley whispering into Spencer's ear, but I couldn't see Spencer's face. Damn, I need another drink. I know the alcohol will eliminate my brain to mouth filter and I'll probably regret it later, but right now I can't bring myself to care.

"Fuzzy Navel," I commanded the bartender. "Actually, make it hairy." He raised one of his eyebrows, obviously impressed by my knowledge of drinks, but said nothing.

Once I finished, I grabbed Spencer's coke, and headed to her and Ashley, finding them in a staring contest. I put my free hand over her shoulder, but she turned away, pushing past me and mumbling something about the bathroom.

"So you must be _the_ Ashley Davies," I said, unamused.

"I see my reputation precedes me," she said with a smile I couldn't tell was genuine or not.

"Well it is nice to finally meet the girl everyone else in my life seems to be so well acquainted with."

"So who are you?"

"Dylan Dennison."

"Aiden's sister?"

"Spencer's girlfriend," I stated bluntly, crossing my arms.

"For now," she said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know what it means."

"Clearly, I don't, so enlighten me."

"Spencer still wants me."

"Not from where I'm standing."

"Well then I'll give you some perspective," she said, getting close enough so that I could smell the tequila on her breath as she spoke her next words with increasing venom. "Take a look in the mirror Dylan. You're just a cheap imitation of me. One day, Spencer will wake up and realize you're not enough for her, because you're no Ashley Davies. Then she'll kick you to the curb and come crawling back to me, begging me to be with her again."

I wanted to slap her, shove her, punch her in the stomach – but no, I refused to let myself stoop to that, knowing it would probably just make her happy knowing she got me to react the way she wanted, the manipulative bitch. So I sank to her level, not below it.

I know just her type. Always has to be the center of attention, needs everything to go her way. The type of spoiled little princess I could've turned into with my dad's money. Knowing this, I quickly shot back a cutting reply.

"Really, Ashley? Because from where I'm standing, you're the one crawling back. Obviously Spencer was the only thing you had going for you, and you screwed it up. So now you have to live with it, but for some reason you can't. You want her because she doesn't want you and you can't deal with the fact that she's happy without you, because that means the self-centered image you had of yourself as the one person everyone wants or wants to be gets smashed to pieces, leaving only a pathetic coward behind."

She just stood there, in shock, and this time I was the one to smirk.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to check on my girlfriend." With that, I handed her the coke I was holding for Spence, and turned to walk away, leaving a still gaping Ashley in my wake.

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
__She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile _

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got her where I wanted now_  
_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_To steal it all away from you now_  
_But God does it feel so good_  
_'Cause I got her where I wanted now_  
_And if you could then you know you would_  
_'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_  
_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_  
_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_  
_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_  
_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_  
_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Misery Business (Modified) - Paramore_

**Oh snap! The claws definitely came out on that one. Dylan and Ashley are pretty evenly matched, I would say. The song Ashley sang is All I Ever Wanted by Basshunter. Leave me some love :)**


	16. Fallout

**Chapter 15: Fallout**

_Hey, I'm watching the worlds collide,  
Hey, there's nobody else inside  
Girls they don't know what they want,  
But you, you just walk right in,  
You just walk right in. _

When I'm here with you,  
I just block it out,  
It's cool, we talk about whatever,  
And yeah, you know I've been around,  
My world came crashing down,  
But when I'm here with you I'm better.

_I'm Better – Ashley Parker Angel_

**Spencer's POV:**

I don't know how long I'd been propped up against the bathroom stall, but I was brought back to reality when I heard a knock.

"Spence?" Dylan asked tentatively.

"…yeah," I sighed.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded, but realized she couldn't see me so I opened the door and let her in, and she locked the door behind her as I leaned against one of the walls, still unable to use just my legs for support.

"Hey," she breathed, her hands moving up to wipe away tears I didn't realize had streaked down my face. "What's wrong?"

What do I say? I feel so overwhelmed. Why is everything coming at me all at once? "I'm so confused."

"Want to talk about it?"

Yes. No. I don't know! "Ashley kissed me," I finally blurted. The anger in Dylan's eyes told me maybe that wasn't such a hot idea. "I'm sorry," I said, choosing to look at my shoes instead of her, feeling more tears well up.

"Shh, Spence…You have no reason to be," she said, lifting my chin to bring my gaze back to hers and tucking a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "I'm the one who's sorry. You were obviously upset when I came back from the bar, and I should have followed you."

"…but I left you there with Ashley." And I sincerely hope she didn't maul you.

"Only after I'd already done the same thing," she said, sighing. "None of that matters right now, okay Spence?"

I nodded, barely, a million emotions still running through my head. She kissed me, soft, slow, and sweet-tasting, the exact opposite of the kiss I'd gotten from Ashley, and my hands moved to her hips. Reluctantly we broke the kiss, and I sighed in contentment, leaning my head on her shoulder. Her hands moved to the small of my back, and started softly rubbing small circles, calming me. We stayed there for I don't know how long, just at ease in our own bubble, with no one else around. Why can't it always be like this?

"Let's get out of here," she whispered in my ear, after placing a quick kiss on my temple. I looked up and nodded my agreement, and we made our way to the front of the club.

_**MEANWHILE**_

**Ashley's POV: **

That little bitch! How dare she? Who the hell does she think she is? I'm Ashley fucking Davies! No one talks to me like that and gets away with it. No one. Forget this shit, I'm outta here.

I walked to my black Porshe, got in and sped off down the road. I don't even care where I'm going as long as it's not here, and I drive fast. I need a release, and right now white-knuckle driving is all I've got, so I speed and weave through traffic.

I still can't believe what Dylan said. Why is it getting to me? Madison trashes me all the time and I just slam her back and let it go. Why couldn't I respond to Dylan? Ugh. I need something to take my mind off Dylan and Spencer.

I reached beside me for my phone, swerving in time to avoid rear-ending a car. I laughed a bit…shit that was close.

I called Aiden and on the fourth ring, he picked up, sounding groggy.

"Heyyyyy Aiden."

"Ash…?" He asked. "Are you drunk?"

"Maybe a little…."

"Where are you?"

"Driving down 405,"

"Shit Ash, you're going to get yourself killed! Go back to your apartment…please."

"Will you meet me there?"

He paused a bit, breathing heavily. "Yeah Ash, I'll be there in five."

"Thanks."

"Ash?"

"Huh?"

"Don't hurt yourself okay?"

I'll do my best.

_**REWIND!**_

**Dylan's POV:**

I went to find Spencer in the bathroom right after my little tiff with Ash. And when I found her, I wished I had come sooner. I wiped her tears away, trying to calm her.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitantly, not wanting to further upset her.

She looked at me, her crystal blue eyes filled with anger, sadness, and much more. "I'm so confused," she said with a little sniffle. Under any other circumstances I'd find her adorable.

"Want to talk about it?" Ugh. What a cliché. Why can't I do better?

"Ashley kissed me," she said suddenly, looking to me for my reaction. I tried to control the burst of anger I immediately felt, but I must not have, because Spence shifted her gaze to the floor, whispering "I'm sorry," and looking as if she might cry again.

No, Spencer baby, don't cry. You got it all wrong. I'm not mad at you, it's Ashley I'm mad at. "Shh, Spence…You have no reason to be," I said, tilting her chin, wanting to see those big blues again. "I'm the one who's sorry. You were obviously upset when I came back from the bar, and I should have followed you."

"…but I left you there with Ashley."

"Only after I'd already done the same thing," and believe me I'm never letting that happen again. "None of that matters right now, okay Spence?"

She nodded, but her eyes were still filled with a million emotions and questions. I leaned in and captured her lips, enjoying a long, quiet kiss. She moved her head to my shoulder, and we stayed there for a bit, with me just holding Spencer and comforting her, both of us content.

After a while, I realized we couldn't stay there forever, and with a kiss to her temple, I whispered "Let's get out of here." She nodded in agreement, and I held her hand as we made our way to the front of the club.

On the way out, we were stopped by the manager.

"Hey Marty," I said.

"Is there anything I can do for you Ms. Den—" he started, correcting himself as I gave him a look, "Dylan?" There's my man.

"Actually, yes, can you bring a car to drive Spencer and me home?"

Spencer squeezed my hand and looked at me questioningly.

"You shouldn't have to drive, I want you to relax. And if I drove we'd be breaking a couple of laws, since I still only have a permit and I had a few at the bar."

"What about my car?"

I turned back to Marty.

"And can you have someone tail us in Spencer's car?"

"Certainly," he said, prompting Spencer to hand him the keys. "Anything else?"

"No, thanks Marty."

I started walking to the car that had pulled up to take me and Spence home, but paused.

"Wait, there is one more thing."

"Yes, Dylan?"

"Who's the new bartender?" Yeah, who's the Mr. Cranky McCrankerson who tried to card me?

"That's Kevin…was there a problem? Should I have him removed?"

"Oh, no need to go to that extreme Marty…just let him know how things work around here." That's right, I'm on top.

"Of course."

With that, I turned my attention back to the car, walking toward it and opening the door for Spencer.

"After you," I said with a shy grin, which she returned.

"Where to, Miss?" the driver asked.

I casually gave him my address, and wrapped up Spencer in my arms again. She seemed emotionally and physically exhausted from our night out, and that's part of why I didn't want her to drive. On our way to my house she fell asleep almost immediately, and I myself started drifting off as well.

"Miss, we're here," the driver politely said.

"Spencer," I whispered lightly. No reaction. "Spencey bear…" She fluttered her eyes a bit, and half opened them.

"We're here," I said, as she sat up so we could unbuckle ourselves. I got out first, and then pulled her out delicately. As I was smiling to myself about how cute she looked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, her car pulled up, and the bartender from earlier came out to hand me the keys.

"Here you go," he said in a grumble.

"Aww, thanks Kevin," I said as patronizingly as I could, while patting his cheek. He muttered something before getting into the car that had brought Spencer and me here, and the driver pulled out.

I then led a half-asleep Spencer up the stairs, to my front door, and into my house.

**Ashley's POV:**

I got to my apartment to see Aiden leaning on my door, looking a bit disheveled.

"Hey," I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Ashley, thank God you're ok…I was getting worried."

"I'm fine," I said, kissing him, and then unlocking the door. "Now stop being such a girl, and come in."

"Ash, I don't think I can do that." What the fuck?

"Why not?"

"You're drunk…you should just go to bed, and I should go home."

"Aiden," I said softly, pulling him by his collar. "Shut up," I whispered before kissing him again and pulling him into my apartment, using him to forget the previous events of the night.

_Blame it on the Goose (goose)  
Got you feeling loose (loose)  
Blame it on Petron ('tron)  
Got you in the zone (zone)  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the Vodka  
Blame it on the Henny  
Blame it on the Blue Tap  
Gotcha feeling dizzy  
Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-alcohol  
Blame it on the alcohol_

_Blame It (On The Alcohol) – Jamie Foxx feat. T-Pain_

**Hmm...looks like tonight could have some repercussions, no?**


	17. Stay

**So, it's been forever since I updated...sorry. Life just kind of came at me from all sides and I'm finally regaining my footing. Hopefully I can get another chapter up within the week.**

**TEAM ASHLEY:**

**LoveAsh87: now if only ash could figure that out, maybe she'd get a happy ending...**

Paulinne-V: and the side choosing begins....who will win? i don't know (well, maybe I do)

**JAYJAY953: ash has some issues she needs to work out...hopefully she gets a push in the right direction**

**TEAM DYLAN:**

**jazziejazz94: oh, don't worry, he will try harder. with the whole kevin thing, i was just havin some fun cuz he gave dylan a hard time at the bar, then ended up having to drive Spencer's car for her, because dylan could have had him fired  
**  
**hugbuddy13: oh, it's goin to be a long hard road, cuz ashley is definitely set in her ways**

**loudmouthschmuck: im putting you here because right now ur on dylan's side even though** **ur (not so) secretly hoping spashley will prevail. i'd probably put my money on dylan too, mostly because while ash acts tough, she fights like a total girl, and dylan's from New York and is definitely not to be messed with.**

****

THE SMART ONES (TEAM SPENCER?):

stupiddme: Sorry, but dylan has already been taken in the event that Spylan goes down in flames...better luck next time :)

thinkingofblue: i think we can all agree ash + aiden = NO GOOD.

**Chapter 16: Stay**

_All my girls are no where to be found  
They all split when I'm in trouble  
But I'll tell you all my secrets if you stick around  
Be undercover lovers under the covers  
I just wanna use your love  
Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight  
I don't wanna lose your love tonight_

_Use Your Love – Katy Perry (Outfield Cover)_

**Ashley's POV:**

I shoved Aiden against the door to my loft, practically ripping his shirt off as I pulled it over his head. When my lips returned to his, my hands were already working on his belt buckle, but he began to protest.

"Ash, babe, slow down. What the hell happened to you tonight?"

"Had a shitty night. Got drunk. Came home to you, and right now all I want to do is fuck. Got it?"

"Is that all I am Ash, really? 'Oh I had a shitty night, I think I'll fuck Aiden'? No thanks."

"Shut up Aiden, you talking is such a turnoff."

"Ashley, you don't fucking get it. I'm done with you and your games, and your calling me whenever you want help or sex. I'm done being your lap dog," he said with such force I blinked.

He calmed down, grabbing his shirt and opening the door.

"I'm glad you made it home safe, Ash," he called over his shoulder before closing the door behind him.

What the fuck?

I wiped the tears from my face, cursing myself for shedding them. The last thing I remember was heading into my room with my new best friend, Jack Daniels.

**Dylan's POV:**

I led a drowsy Spencer through my front door and up to my room, where we both kicked off our shoes, and she flopped on my bed.

"Be right back," I said, receiving an affirmative groan from Spence before heading downstairs to make sure the men from the bar had left and the front door was indeed closed and locked. When I got back to my room, Spence was still laying on my bed, breathing deeply – if not asleep, then close to it. I pulled her phone from her bag, and found her dad's number in the contacts, then stepped out of my room to call him.

"Hello?" he answered on the fourth ring.

"Hey Mr. C, it's Dylan."

"Oh hello Dylan, is everything alright?"

"Spencer was feeling a bit tired, and I didn't want her driving, so I had us taken back to my house…I was wondering if perhaps I could get her back to you tomorrow morning, instead of having her drive home from here right now."

"Of course Dylan. That sound like the safest bet, and I definitely would not want to see Spencer hurt."

"Thank you Mr. C."

"Enjoy your night Dylan," he said before we ended the conversation.

I leaned against the door frame for I don't know how long, just watching Spencer in her semi-sleep state, before I realized I need to sleep too.

"Spence…" I whispered, running my hand through her hair. She turned a bit without opening her eyes and gave me a "Hmm?"

"Do you want some PJ's?" She nodded, yawning rather adorably. I crossed the room to grab a shirt and some shorts for her, then padded back over to my bed, where she still lay comfortably.

"Do you want me to put them on for you?" She simply nodded again. "Ok then, hands up." She complied, but I hesitated, my hands playing at the bottom hem of her shirt. Should I really be doing this? _Does it really matter?_ Isn't she going to mind in the morning? _Isn't it worth it?_

My internal debating was stopped when Spencer groaned with impatience, arching her back so I could remove shirt with ease, my hands grazing her breasts as I pulled the fabric up to reveal her perfect ivory stomach, then a lacy black bra, before tossing the shirt completely. My oh my, Spencer. My eyes lingered too long before I kissed her on the temple, whispering "You're beautiful" into her ear, then pulled my shirt over her head.

I didn't hesitate to undo the button and zipper on her skirt, my thumbs tracing her hip bones as I gently pulled her skirt off and discarded it on the floor, next to her shirt. I slipped shorts onto her, kissing the spots where bruises would surely form from my all-too-firm grip on her hips earlier.

"Night Spencer," I whispered, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear before turning to go sleep in one of the guest rooms.

"Ungh," she groaned as her hand groped for mine in the dark. "Stay."

"Ok Spence, just let me put on something more comfortable." She dropped my hand and I slipped out of my jeans, tie, and vest, pulling on some shorts and taking off my bra but not my tank top. I slid into bed next to her, draping an arm over her waist and sighing contently as she snuggled into me.

_Baby you're all that I want  
__When you're lying here in my arms  
__I'm finding it hard to believe  
__We're in heaven  
__  
Heaven – Bryan Adams (Original)_

**Sorry, that's it...hopefully I get a new ch up soon, like I said.**


	18. Rise and Shine

**So first off, I'm sorry it took me FOREVER to write this, and I knwo I promised you guys this ch. like three weeks ago. On the plus side, this is one of the longer chapters i've written :0) Also, this chapter does not follow chronological order (sorry, folks) so even though Ashley's POV comes first, it should be last.**

**TEAM ASH: **

**Looks like Ash is too much of a jerk to have supporters.....**

**TEAM DYLAN:**

**loudmouthschmuck: I hve to agree, Dylan just keeps getting more and more amazing, and Ash's life just keeps getting worse**

**LoveAsh87: HA! Your secret desire for Ash to be unhappy (ie not sleeping with Aiden) has landed you here, on team Dylan :P (even though i'm sure you still support spashley, and you just can't stand ashden...I just really wanted to put you on team dylan ;)**

**SoN4life16: woo! another recruit to team Dylan :)**

**hermoslocoT: we'll see...crazy thigns happen...Ash and Spencer seemed perfect for each other too, and then they fell apart...maybe Spencer and Dylan can make it, zor maybe life will throw them a curveball...we'll just have to wait and see...**

**THE PACIFISTS (NEUTRAL): **

**Coachkimm: Yeah, I know it's a shock, but Aiden finally manned up and stopped being a whipped little puppy.**

**stupiddme: team spencer is definitely my favorite, so of course you're the smart ones :) I know, it's a bummer to many that Dylan is taken, ,but on the plus side, I'm not ;) hahaha**

**areader97: yeah, ashden makes me barf, so I made sure it wouldn't hapen**

**Chapter 17: Rise and Shine**

_I wake up with blood-shot eyes  
Struggled to memorize  
The way it felt between your thighs  
Pleasure that made you cry  
Feels so good to be bad  
Not worth the aftermath, after that  
After that  
Try to get you back_

_Makes Me Wonder – Maroon 5_

**Ashley's POV:**

"Ashley," I vaguely heard my name being called.

"Ashley!" there it was again, in a very aggravating tone.

"Ashley!" whoever said my name shook me that time, earning a growled "WHAT!?" from me as I turned over and started rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Jesus, Ashley!" Kyla half-screeched. Of course it would be Kyla. No one else can push my buttons in quite the same way.

"Well, what the fuck do you want?"

"Fuck you, Ash. I damn near had a heart attack when I came and found you lying half off your bed with an empty bottle of Jack next to your hand. Next time I won't check to make sure you're still alive, if you're going to bitch at me about it."

"Fine. Don't. See if I care."

"Well, someone had a hell of a night." Yeah, you got that right. And now my head feels like an elephant sat on it. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No. I'm going back to bed."

"Ash it's 2:00 in the afternoon."

"Did I ask what time it was? I'm pretty sure I didn't."

"Whatever, just thought you should know. Don't you have someone – I mean, something– to do today?"

"Not anymore. Now leave."

"Fine, I have a yoga class to get to anyway. Coffee is in the pot, you can call me if you decide to stop hibernating, or when you stop acting like a total asshole." She said, before leaving and slamming the front door to the loft. Bitch.

I just pulled the pillow over my head, and turned over.

**Spencer's POV:**

Something is tickling my face. I scrunched my face and tried to blow it off, but it's not working. I crack my eyelids a bit to see what the offending object is, and find that it's hair. Brown, curly hair, definitely not mine. What?

I try to turn and find that I can't, something, rather, someone, is on me. That's when I finally fully open my eyes and realize I'm not in my room, I'm in Dylan's, and the person pinning me to my spot is Dylan, and the hair belongs to Dylan, and…I guess this shirt is Dylan's? It's definitely not mine.

Part of me wanted to get up, but most of me was stuck admiring Dylan's adorableness. She was laying half on top of me, her arm draped over my waist, one leg tangled in mine, and her face nuzzled into my neck so I could feel her warm breaths.

She just looked so...peaceful…and innocent. I looked down to see that one of my hands had made it up her tank top to the small of her back, and I ran my free hand through her curls, smiling when she moved closer to me, if that was at all possible. I just sat there, unaware of my trance-like state as I continued to stroke her scalp, until she began to stir.

She finally opened her lidded eyes and gave a small yawn.

"Morning, gorgeous." Awww, isn't she great?

"Hey there yourself," I replied with a smile and a kiss to her forehead.

"Mmhmm, what time is it?" she groaned as she adjusted herself and closed her eyes again.

My first reaction was a gasp, but that was because of her shifting her weight. Then I looked at the time: 10:30. The second thought that ran through my head was "AHHH, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! Iwassupposedtobehomelastnight!"

"It's 10:30 in the morning, Igottago, I was supposed to –"

"Shh…" she silenced me with a kiss. "Spencer, calm down, I called your dad last night, he knows you're here with me."

"Really?"

She nodded and kissed me again. "Just relax and shirk your responsibilities for a minute. You're always on someone else's clock," she said with another kiss. "Today, Spencer does what Spencer wants, okay?"

"Okay," I said, running my hands up the back of her neck and kissing her as she had just kissed me. "I know what I want, but first things first," I said, and she gave me a puzzled look. "Mind telling me how I ended up in your shirt?"

**Dylan's POV:**

"Oh..uhh…about that…" I chuckled nervously. "You really don't remember?"

The look on her face told me that clearly, she didn't.

"Last night, we came home, and you were really tired, and I called your dad, and then I came in here and asked you if you wanted PJ's and you said yes. And then I brought you PJ's and you were really close to being asleep, so I asked you if you wanted me to put them on and you said yes, but I was still hesitant, but then you made me, and then I was going to leave and sleep in the guest room, but you made me stay in here too, and...and…yeah." I ended my little rambling rant, panting a little from not having taken a breath.

She smirked. "You're cute when you get all flustered," she said, gently pushing hair out of my face. "But you know what? I think that's a little unfair."

"Huh?" was all I could manage before she turned us so I was wedged underneath her.

"See," she began, while kissing and nipping at my neck, "last night, you got to do this," she said stopping and pointing to where I had similarly kissed her last night, knowing I'd left a hickey without having to look. "And then," she continued, kissing me again, "you got to see me topless, while I have yet to have the pleasure."

Her lips found their spot on my neck again, and my eyes bugged out of their sockets as she ran her thumb along the sliver of exposed skin between the bottom hem of my tank top and the hem of my shorts.

"Spence," I panted, and she sat up, straddling my hips. Haven't we been here before? She looked at me quizzically, brow furrowed.

"I just…I don't really like the way I look," I confessed.

"Dylan," Spencer spoke softly, running her hand on my cheek. "You are beautiful and amazing and wonderful and I like you for who you are." She reassured me with a kiss. "I'm not going to do anything you're not comfortable with." And right there, I knew I trusted her enough to outweigh my insecurities.

Spencer moved to get off of me, but I stopped her, grabbing her hands and bringing them to the bottom of my tank. "I want this."

"You sure?"

I nodded and pulled her face to mine, kissing her as her hands worked their way to my rib cage, bringing my tank top with them. She pulled back, and was going to take my shirt the rest of the way of, but paused when she saw my scars.

Yeah, my scars. I have big slice-like scars on my torso, which is why I was so hesitant for her to take my shirt off before.

"Dylan, what happened?"

"Well, freshman year, sometime after I met Aiden face to face, I guilted my parents into getting me a motorcycle. One day I was riding in the rain, going way too fast, and I spilled. The left side of my torso was pinned under the bike, and before long I passed out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the hospital with stitches, cracked ribs, and an IV."

"Wow," she breathed, as she traced the cool skin of the longest of the 3 remaining scars, the one that ran from my belly button to the bottom of my ribcage. Another, shorter one ran parallel to my ribs on my side, wrapping around to my back, and the shortest, just a few inches, lay on top of my hip bone, outlining its curve. "Were you hurt really badly?"

"I was an idiot, but I was at least smart enough to be wearing a helmet. My ribs only cracked, so they didn't break and puncture anything, and just about everything else was surface level. The most serious gashes I got were the three that left scars, and even they weren't that deep."

"You're pretty lucky."

"I guess you could say that," I said lazily, running my hand through her hair. "Personally, I think _you're_ the lucky one," I said with raised eye brows, returning more to my usual self.

"Huh. And why is that?"

I leaned up and whispered in her ear, "You're in _my_ bed."

The way I see it," she started, pushing my shoulders back on to the bed roughly, "you're the lucky one, because, _the_ Spencer Carlin is on top of you," she finished, kissing me forcefully.

"Can't argue with that."

She finished the job she'd started what seems lie forever ago, and finally got my shirt off.

"Dylan Dennison, you little sneak. You weren't wearing a bra."

"Oh, did I forget to mention that...?" I asked, bringing my finger to my lips in mock thought.

"Well then, this just isn't fair to you…we should even up the score." She pulled off her shirt agonizingly slowly, smirking as I fidgeted under her, willing her to go faster. Two can play at that game, Spencer.

One of my hands moved up her thigh into her – er, my – shorts, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake, while the other snaked its way in her hair, pulling her in for a slow kiss, not letting her tongue into my mouth.

Spencer grew impatient rather quickly, and moved to my ear, nipping it before whispering. "Dylan, take my bra off."

I gulped. Like, audibly gulped. This is it. A million and one thoughts ran through my head at once, the most prominent being: _What if I fumble with it like some idiotic guy? I mean sure, I can get my own off, but someone else's?_ My thoughts were interrupted when she whispered again, "Dylan, I'm waiting."

Shaky hands made their way up to her back and to her bra, unclasping it with surprising ease and tossing it off. I gasped slightly at the sight before me, my lips moving immediately to her collar bone, and my hands finding their way to her supple breasts.

She pulled my face up to hers, roughly claiming my lips, before putting her hands on my breasts, making me moan into her mouth. She moved from straddling me, to putting one of her thighs between my own, making me suddenly realize how wet I was for her.

Spencer didn't miss it either, and escaped the kiss, dropping her voice when she asked, "Oh, Dylan, did I get you wet?"

All I could do was nod and gulp again.

_What if I was good to you  
__What if you were good to me  
What if I could hold you till  
__I feel you move inside of me  
What if it was paradise,  
__What if we were symphonies  
What if I gave all my life to  
__Find some way to stand beside you__Lonely No More – Rob Thomas_

**DRAMATIC ENDING! Will Ashley ever get out of bed?!?!?! Did Dylan REALLY get those scars in a motorcycle accident?!?!?! Will Spencer and Dylan go all the way?!?!?!  
Only time will tell....  
Leave me some love and I'll give you a shout ;)**


	19. Between the Sheets

**A/N: So first off, a huge I'm sorry for basically taking an unannounced haitus. Life got in my way (it has a pesky habit of doing that) plus I got writers block. So, for all you subscribers, I'm going to apologize individually: **

**Sorry to: jazziejazz94, Coachkimm, Just blood, krystle., beautifulCYANIDE, cheeralstar13, putteiblabarsskogen, bubblesofjoy, shortykms, iRiSh AnGeL x23, ..Beautiful, Paulinne-V, seyheystevierey, EscapeYourFate, moviemagic101, Shady76, and NeverWith.**

**EXTRA SORRY to: Life-Live-Love-Learn, kkdsigirl, ..xX, bogvampire21, LoveAsh87, devil2010, louisabradford, spencely, maeisforlovers, JAYJAY953, stupiddme, loudmouthschmuck, Ryder24, and hispanic-nomad.**

**Phew. That was quite a list. I sincerely hope that everyone I mentioned is actually still reading, and those of you I didn't mention are reading too. ****Now, review replys!**

**Team Dylan:  
areader97: well sorry for putting all those questions at the end and then not updating. I hope you're not dissapointed.**

**stupiddme: MUAHAHA my evil plan is working! now everyone will dislike Ashley and fall in love with me (if I keep updating...) and everyone will want (or want to be) Dylan!**

**jazziejazz94: yes, I am a tease. silly me, leaving cliffhangers for months!**

**Ryder24: after much waiting (and i'm sure you're the only one that comes close to knowing the shit i had to get through to get this out), youcan haz your chapter now.**

**Team Ash:  
rockgrl75: ouch, those are some harsh words. but I guess someone has to stick up for ash. and now you'll finally find out if Spence and Dylan go all the way**

**LoveAsh87: lol, well so much for PMS ASAP...but you do get to find out the verdict on Spence and Dylan...Ash might take a while though.**

**Live-Life-Love-Learn: well, its not exactly soon, and there's not exactly Spashley, but heres an update *shrugs cutely***

**Independent:  
hugbuddy13: i'm glad...and I hope you're still here  
**

**AND NOW, WHAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!!!!**

**Chapter 18: Between the Sheets**

_Yeah what I'm saying is do you, do you want to lose it all?  
Cause this is more than just a dance hall drug  
You can't wait to fall in love  
All I'm saying is do you, do you want to learn to fly?  
Then you should pack it up and say goodbye  
Cause when the push comes to the shove  
It's just a dance hall drug_

_Dance Hall Drug – Boys Like Girls_

**Dylan's POV:**

Here I am, just lying in bed with little more than a sheet covering me, staring at the ceiling, and listening to the water running in the shower, where Spencer is, completely naked, just a few feet away. How did I get here? Well…

So there I was, in my bed, with Spencer on top of me. One of my hands was in her shorts, on the uppermost part of her thigh, while the other was flat on her back, right in between her shoulder blades, pulling her impossibly close. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of my shorts, and that's when it happened. I paused.

"_Dylan what the fuck are you doing?" _I asked myself_._

"Uhm. I'm about to get laid. So if you could just let me get back to what I was doing…"

"_Dylan, you've been going out with Spencer for a grand total of what? A week? Not even that."_

"So?"

"_So, don't you think you should, I don't know, __**get to know her **__before you lose your virginity to her? In your bed. At 11 AM?"_

"Well, umm, you see…I...uhh…I know her well enough, ok? And she's a really amazing kisser."

"_How would you know? She's the only person you've ever kissed! Plus,_ _remember when you both agreed that your relationship wasn't going to be purely physical? What about that?"_

"It's not just physical! Spencer makes me feel good."

"_Then if it's not physical, why are you about to give it up after one date?!"_

"Because…" and then I stopped and really thought about it. "Aww, fuck. Why do you always have to be right?"

"_Just telling you what you already knew."_

Except all of that happened in about the time it took Spencer to take my shorts off. When she came back up, kissing me and putting her hands on my hips, ready to shed the next layer of clothing, I was ready to speak up.

"Spence…" I half moaned as she started kissing my shoulder.

"Mmmm?" she moaned in response.

"Spence...I think…we should…I mean maybe…I just…" I panted, not really getting anywhere.

"You think we should stop?" she asked, pulling back.

I semi-nodded. "I mean…yes…no? Sort of?" I think it would be a little easier to talk if you weren't half-naked and straddling me. Just saying.

She chuckled and kissed my temple. "You're right Dylan. We should stop here. We're kind of getting ahead of ourselves," she said with a grin, pulling a curl behind my ear. "Besides, I want your first time – **our** first time – to be special." With that, she climbed off me, grabbing a shirt from the floor and pulling it over her head.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she stated casually.

I grabbed her hand just as she turned to leave, and pulled her in for one last, lingering kiss. "There's clean towels in the closet, and you can use anything of mine you want," I mumbled against her lips in between kisses.

She smiled. "I'd ask you to join me," she spoke before leaning in to my ear, "but I'd be too tempted to pick up where we left off."

With that, she left me in my bed, dumbstruck.

So that's how I ended up laying in bed, imagining Spencer in the shower, and in need of a cold one myself. Just…wow. The things she does to me…no one has ever made me feel like this. I turned over, hugging my pillow, and relishing the fact that it smelled like Spencer.

**Spencer's POV:**

I stood in Dylan's shower thinking about what we'd just almost done. I probably should have stopped myself – no, definitely should have stopped myself– but I couldn't help it. She's just so…intoxicating. I finished up my shower, using Dylan's shampoo and conditioner, and loving having her scent on me. I wrapped a towel around myself, and was just about to step out of the bathroom when I realized I would be stepping straight back into Dylan's room. With no clothes on.

"Crap," I said out loud to myself.

I slowly opened the door a crack, looking to see if Dylan was out there. "Dylan…" I softly called, with hesitation.

When I got no answer, I slowly opened the door and took a cautious step into Dylan's room, looking around for her, realizing that she could also be naked or in the process of getting dressed. Finally deciding to just get on with it, I took a full step into Dylan's room, and spotted her. She was lying on the bed, her naked back exposed, and her head burrowed into her pillow, which she clutched tightly.

I chuckled lightly to myself before grabbing some clothes of Dylan's and heading back to the bathroom. I pulled on her jeans, which were a little bigger than mine, but hung low in the perfect way (with the help of a belt) and a tight "Bon Jovi" tee. I'm not a huge Bon Jovi fan, but I've heard a few of their songs, plus it was the first shirt I found.

This time, I walked back into Dylan's room with no hesitation, kissing her shoulder before heading down to the kitchen to make chocolate chip pancakes. You can't live with my dad for 17 years and not pick up some culinary skills, and it just so happens that my double chocolatey chip pancakes are fantastic. I hurried to find everything I needed, hoping to finish cooking the pancakes before Dylan got up.

I was concentrating on the pancakes, whistling as I cooked them, when suddenly I felt a pair of hands on my hips and a kiss at the base of my neck.

"Hey," I said with a smile.

"Hey yourself."

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people when they're cooking. It could end badly. Lucky for you, I'm not easily startled."

"Oh sorry," she said with a laugh, "I thought you might be wearing my kiss the cook apron."

"Nope," I said, turning around. "But I am wearing your jeans and t-shirt."

"And not just any t-shirt, my lucky Bon Jovi shirt," she said in all seriousness.

"Want me to give it back?" I said before turning to flip the pancakes.

"No," she casually said, hugging me from behind and putting her head on my shoulder. "I don't think I need its luck anymore. Just wear it well."

"Okay," I responded, taking the pancakes off the griddle, and sticking them in the oven on the plate that already held a stack of four plate-sized pancakes.

"Now, you go sit down and wait patiently while I finish making the last two pancakes."

"Yes ma'am," she replied with a smile.

**Dylan's POV:**

Guess what I got to wake up to this morning? The smell of pancakes. Mmmmm. And then (after waiting a bit) I got to eat those pancakes. And they were AMAZINGTASTICAL. That's right. They were fluffy, and buttery, and chocolatey, and I ate four of them. Four. Four plate sized chocolate chip pancakes that melted in my mouth.

"So Spence, what do you want to do?"

"I think you need to walk off those pancakes," she said with a smirk. Don't give me that look. Whatever, I'm too full to call you out on it.

"Uuugh," I groaned. "I'm not sure I can do that."

"Well then, I guess I'll just leave," she teased. Oh fine.

"Ok, ok, let's go walk."

_You don't have to mind father time mother nature  
Get yourself in line take your time  
And watch it slip away  
Just quit your bitchin' bite your tounge  
Save it for a rainy day son  
Pacific Coast Party  
Get your ticket pack your bags  
Come and join the celebration  
Pacific Coast Party  
__If you wanna find piece of mind  
Come and get it  
Get yourself in line take your time  
And watch it slip away  
Pacific Coast Party  
__  
Pacific Coast Party - Smashmouth_

**A/N: So I'm shooting for a chapter a week for the rest of the summer. We'll see how that goes. And for those of you reading my other fic, YES, I'm finally going to return to that as well...**


	20. Moving Forward

**A/N: Ok, so, it's been more than a week...sorry. But on the plus side, it has been less than a month :0)**

**Team Ashley (or should it be team Spashley?):**

**rbabe2005: welcome aboard team Ashley...unfortunately, you may want to skip this Ch...wait, no. there's a hint of something here you might like**

**Spashley4Ever: I'm sorry to see you go, i hope you can find this story once i'm done**

**rockgrl75: well, that is to be expected with hardcore Spashley fans. watch Carmen shove Spencer again (perhaps in slow-mo?) and watch her try and mack on Ashley, and then Dylan will seem more tolerable**

**Coachkimm: just for you, there will be spashley in the next chapter. pinky promise.**

**  
Team Dylan (Team Spylan):**

**jazziejazz94: aww, im sorry babe. i haven't PM'd anyone in like 2 months...i kinda dropped off fanfiction (writing wise, that is)**

**SoN4life16: yay :0) team Spylan's going strong!**

**Orion91: hahaha, yes, amazingtastical is a word of my own invention, that i use just about every day (but only if the thing in question is deserving...) Dylan is definitely no Carmen. picture a 5'5'' mixed race curly haired athletic chick. it's like if you combined Ashley with Chelsea and made her play sports. so heightwise, Ashley has the advantage over Dylan, but Dylan's definitely heavier-set and can definitely hold her own. better picture yet? haha, here's another ch, expecially for you ;0)**

**loudmouthschmuck: yay! i'm pretty sure i love you and your happyfying review. srsly, it made my day :0)**

**  
Team Spencer (Team eh, what the heck, as long as it's not Spaiden):**

**areader97: here you are, and I'm pleased to say it has not been 400 years**

**LoveAsh87: geez, demanding, much? "PMS NOW" that's ok, you gave me compliments, so you're allowed to get all anxious when i don't put up new chapters, and you can totally badger me into putting up more stuff by PMing me if you want to.**

**  
100th reviewer!!!!! : **

**stupiddme: I promise i will never, ever, ever, leave you hanging like that again. i definitely don't want you falling out of love with me, because i love you back and then if i loved you and you didn't love me back that ould really, really suck (esp. since im already going through that with my BFF) here's more cuteness to keep you in love with me :0)**

**Chapter 19: Moving Forward**

_Too late baby  
__There's no turnin' around  
__I got my hands in my pockets  
__And my head in the clouds  
__This is how I do  
__When I think about you_

_Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls_

**Spencer's POV:**

I dragged a very reluctant Dylan out of the house and down her driveway for a nice walk. It was, after all a gorgeous day, and not one to be wasted.

After a few groans, mumbles, and references to her "food baby", Dylan stopped talking and we walked in comfortable silence. We weren't holding hands or linking arms or anything, we were just walking. Well, maybe Dylan was just walking. I was busy thinking.

How could I have been so stupid? I got WAY too caught up this morning. Things never should have gotten that far, and I'm glad Dylan stopped me when she did, because we're going too fast as it is.

My thoughts keep returning to last night at the club, and Ashley. You know, it was the first time I've really seen her since the day she showed up at my doorstep, trying to walk back into my life. And even though she was really drunk, and totally out of line, her hot breaths on my neck still made the small hairs there stand up, and her body grinding into mine felt just the way I remembered it.

Part of me is still wondering if I'm doing the right thing here, with Dylan. I mean she's great, and we both said we didn't want this to be just physical, and I know when I look at her that for her it's not, but I'm not sure what I want. Part of last night plays in my head:

_Dylan looks skeptically at Ashley then questioningly at me, but I nod, and she releases her tightened grip on me._

"_I guess I'll get us drinks. What do you want Spence?" Good question. What do I want? Ugh, my head hurts. Oh right, a drink._

Dylan's simple question wasn't meant to confuse, and she obviously was just asking what I wanted to drink, but caught between the two brunettes, the question struck me differently. What do I want? I certainly don't want to go running back to Ashley, not after the way she treated me. But do I really want a relationship with Dylan right now?

I was in deep contemplation, when Dylan took me by surprise.

**Dylan's POV:**

Spencer and I were walking down the street, and I was content to do just that, walk down the street with her, stealing the odd glance every now and again. But then Spencer got this look on her face. You know the incredibly adorable thinking face she has? Where she bites her lip and her eyebrows scrunch a bit? Yeah, that one. And while I love her thinking face, it tells me nothing about what she is actually thinking. So I decided to be bold for once.

I casually linked my fingers through Spencer's, gently nudging my shoulder against hers.

"Whatcha thinkin' bout?" I asked.

"A lot," she said with a look. Oh no. I KNOW that look. I USE that look. The slight smile that doesn't reach the eyes…the small raise of the eye brows…mmhmm. It's that look that says "I kinda don't want to talk about it, so I'm not going to spell it all out for you, but on the other hand it's kinda bothering me, so you could probably pull it out of me without too much effort if you know how to ask, because part of me does want to talk about it". Yeah, it's a complicated look, but since I practically invented it, and I'm generally really good at reading people, I could definitely tell that's the look Spencer was throwing me.

I stopped us where we were and took both of her hands. "Spencer," I started. "I know last night was…" I sighed looking for the right word. "Last night was rough. I know seeing Ashley must have brought up a lot of old feelings," she looked down as I continued, "good and…well, not so good. And I know that this morning we kind of got carried away, and that's probably not making things easier for you. I uh…I don't always know what to say…" my turn to look at the ground. I shrugged before continuing, "But I can promise you that I will always be there to listen." I looked up, finding my confidence again. "So if you want to talk about what's going on up there behind those big blues," she gave a small smile at the sentiment, "I'm all ears. And if not, then I'll be here when you're ready."

She pulled me into a hug, burying her face in my neck. No words were spoken, because none were needed. We just stood there, in the middle of the sidewalk, having another one of those moments where we're the only thing that matters.

I flashed back to last night, when we were in a similar position, but this time, rather than ease her crying, the embrace let her release her emotions.

Spencer pulled back, wiping tears from her eyes and letting out a strained "Sorry" with a sniffle.

"Hey," I said lightly, stopping her. "That's my job," I whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the pads of my thumbs, and kissing her forehead lightly.

Realizing we were about a block away from the movie theater, and we could both stand to sit a while in some air conditioning, I offered to take Spence to the movies.

"But we don't have any money," Spencer said, scrunching her eyebrows in skepticism.

Oh contraire. "Well lucky for you, I'm always leaving money in my back left pocket," I said as I reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a 20.

I'd definitely do that again just to see the look on her face. It was a great mixture of turned on, shock, and realization. Hell, even I was shocked at my forwardness.

"Dylan!"

"Yes," I answered with a smirk, pulling a 10 out of my own back pocket.

She shoved me playfully, laughing.

"So what do you want to see?" I asked. Please not _My Sister's Keeper_, please, please, please. I already read the book, and cried at that, so I don't want to have to sit through the movie, bawling my eyes out and losing every shred of dignity I have.

"Well…" the thought about it, tapping her finger to her lip. Oh please, oh please, oh please. "How about…" Not _My Sister's Keeper_, not _My Sister's Keeper_, PRETTY PLEASE?? "G-Force," she said with excitement. YES! Woo-hoo, woo-hoo, woo-WHAT?! Seriously?! You're kidding, right?

"Really?" I asked, not even bothering hiding my displeasure.

She nodded. DAMN IT. And now she's looking at me with those "pretty please" puppy eyes. Must. Resist. Will. Not. Give. In. I narrowed my eyes at her in concentration, trying to fight the power that is Spencer's puppy look.

Realizing she wasn't having the effect she wanted, Spencer changed tactics. She entered my personal space bubble, her nose almost touching mine, both hands reaching up to play with the hairs on the back of my neck, and her eyes staring intensely at me. We were so close I could feel her body heat without actually touching her. So close that my heart started racing and my palms got sweaty. So close that I could practically taste the words as the rolled off her full, glossy lips. "You're taking me to G-Force," she said just above a whisper, and I found myself nodding, "and you're not going to complain about it," and here comes more nodding, "understood?"

Um, I think I just wet myself. "Yeah," I croaked, my throat suddenly dry. Honestly, she could have said anything and I still would have nodded. Murder someone? Sure, if you ask like that.

She leaned in, moving our lips closer together as I closed my eyes in anticipation. "Good," she said at a normal level, removing all contact and starting off down the sidewalk. Tease!

I just watched, shaking my head as she walked away. "So whipped," I whispered to no one before jogging off after her.

_Can't believe that I'm here, a witness  
She's got me, her thought is relentless, damn  
She knows that I'm a fan (I'm such a fan of her)_

Hold that thought like it or not  
She's got that walk, make any jaw drop  
She'll make ya stop, and wanna take her picture  
Diddy bop and take her home with ya

_Gots to Get Her – Blake Lewis_

**A/N: so, that's it for now...check back in a week or so? and like i promised Coachkimm (and all of team Spashley) there will be Spashley in the next ch! (Don't worry too much Spylan fans... ;)**


	21. SORRY!

Hey guys. It's been a long, long, long time since I've posted, and I'm really sincerely sorry about that. My laptop up and died on me and by the time I got a new one, school started up again and took over my life (plus I had other drama in my life that you don't want to hear about unless you PM me to find out). Once summer starts, I should be able to post regularly until the end of this story. For now, since my life is still a little hectic, and because my writing style has changed since I started this story, and because you may have forgotten what's happened thus far, I'll be re-posting edited versions of the previous chapters before moving forward.


End file.
